


Love Me, Love Me Not

by R2girl07



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Public Sex, Smut, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Jennielee Tessa Padalecki is Jared Padalecki's twin sister. She's 2 minutes older than him and she makes sure to remind him every chance she gets. They both play on Supernatural twins ironically. All is fun and games until Rob Benedict shows up on set one day to play Chuck Shurley a prophet of the Lord. She falls for him but little does she know he falls for her to.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Waiting Around

Jennielee Tessa Padalecki  
23 years old  
5'2 1/2 (Jared got all the height lol)  
Straight brown hair past her butt  
Sea green eyes sometimes grey green

Flashback

April 2, 2009

"Richard your such an idiot!" Jennielee was trying to get through her lines for the 100th time that day but every time she would almost get through them Richard would make a face causing her to laugh! After what seemed like hours she managed to finish her lines for the day no thanks to Richard! As Mike Rohl called cut she walked over to where Richard was standing and punched him in the ribs."You know you're a real dick sometimes Richie." He grins at her! "My name is Richard makes sense I'd be a dick!" Jennielee rolls her eyes at her friend. Then she looks up noticing a short very attractive man walking toward them and her heart skips and butterflies form in her stomach. He walks over to where Richard and her are standing. "Hey Rich, What's up man!" He shakes Richard's hand and looks over at Jennielee. She can't help but notice how beautiful his eyes are. She feels her cheeks blush. Richard introduces the two of them. "Jennielee this is Rob, Rob this Jennielee. Rob, Jennielee is Jared's twin sister and ironically she plays his twin on the show to and Jennielee, Rob is playing Carver Edlund a prophet of the Lord!" As Richard finishes talking Rob holds out his hand to Jennielee. She grabs it and her hand tingles under his soft hands. She blushes as he says "It was nice to meet you Jennielee." She stares into his light sky blue eyes and she is memorized unable to speak so she just nods. "Well I have to go run lines. Maybe we can talk sometime." He gives her a small shy smile before walking off. She stands there staring forgetting that Richard is standing next to her. She jumps when she feels him lean in and whisper "Elee you're drooling!" She goes to punch him but before she can, Richard grabs her arm and pulls her to him starting to tickle her. She starts giggling widely. "Richie...stop...please." 

Present day

Jennielee was running around her room trying to make sure she had everything she needed. Jared, Jensen, Richard, Mark S., Mark P., Rob, his band, Kim, Ruth, Bri and her were about be heading out to a Supernatural Con in Chicago for the weekend. Their plane was leaving in 3 hours. Like always she waited to the last minute to pack. She could hear Jared yelling from downstairs. "Elee, hurry the hell up. We going to be late!!" She hurries throwing everything in her bag and grabs her phone and purse and runs down the stairs. Jared sees his twin and says "About damn time Elee. Why the hell do you always what till the last minute to pack!" She just shrugs and walks to the door to get in the car.

SKIP THE CAR RIDE.

They arrive at the airport to see everyone except Rob already there. They have two hours to kill. Jennielee goes to sit down in a chair and Rich pulls it out from under her at the last minute making here hit the floor. "RICH YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!" He gives her his signature smirk. "Richard Speight Jr. I'm going to kill you!" She gets up and starts to run after him. She chases him around the airport as everyone else laughs! She closes in on him just as he reaches the chairs where everyone is sitting and as she is about to grab him she trips and lands in someones lap. All she can hear is Richard's laugh. Jennielee goes to open her mouth to apologize until she realizes who it is. "Rob, I-I-I'm s-o-rry. I-I." They both stare at one another and begin to blush. He then says "It's okay Jennielee." His sky blue eyes lock with her sea green ones and they stare at one another until Richard's voice breaks the trance! "Will you two just kiss already! It's been three years and you both still act like two love struck teenagers!" Rob lets her go and she gets up sitting next to him staring at her feet as Rob runs his fingers through his hair nervously. Jennielee sits there for a few minutes before she says "Rich I have no clue what you're talking about. Rob and I are just friends." Richard laughs as he says "Seriously the two of you flirt like crazy day in and day out. Not to mention you both blush when close to one another." Jennielee blushes and says "I'm going to go get something to eat ." Richard looks at her as she gets up then gives Rob a look. When Jennielee is far enough away he looks at his best friend and says "Bobbo when are you going to tell Elee how you feel! Its been three years man!" Rob looks up at his best friend. "Richie I have no idea what you're talking about." Richard throws up his hands in surrender. "I give up!" 

Jennielee finds the food court. She decides to get a coffee. As she's waiting in line someone comes up behind her and covers her eyes. "Together again. Hey, Elee Padalecki, you miss me? Bet you did. I have to say, you're — you're extraordinarily calm given the circumstances." Jennielee laughs as she recognizes the line. "Well Well Pellegrino. Long time no see!" He turns her in his arms hugging her tightly. "So when are you and Robbie boy gonna admit ya'll both have feelings for each other." She sighs "Why does everyone keep saying we have feelings for one another?" He gives his devilish grin "Umm because the two of you can't stand next to one another without either blushing or becoming a stuttering mess.Hell ya'll even blush at the mention of each others names sometimes." She gives him a bitch face and responds by punching him saying "That's not true!" He chuckles saying "So you're telling me that you don't have a major crush on Robbie and you don't want to roll in the sheets with him." She blushes and smacks him hard on the arm "PELLEGRINO!! NO!!" He laughs seeing your red cheeks. His cold hand touches one. "Then why are you all flustered right now!" She turns saying "Whatever Pellegrino!" He lets out a loud chuckle. As he's about to say something you hear a voice over the intercom saying that the flight is now boarding. "Thanks Pellegrino now I can't get my coffee." He laughs as they walk back to where everyone is. 

Jennielee boards finding her seat. She gets settled for a long flight when she feels someone standing next to her. She looks up and sees Rob standing looking down at her. She blushes. "H-h-ey R-r-r-ob wh-a-a-t's up?" She nervously stutters her heart racing. He stares at her with his beautiful sky blue eyes before nervously saying "T-t-t-hat's m-m-my s-s-eat." He points to the window seat next to her. She shallows hard thinking Shit! She gets up letting him in and glances over at Rich and Jared who are trying not to laugh! She thinks to herself why do I have a feeling that those two had something to do with this. Jared looks over at his twin as their eyes meet she mouths to him" I'm going to kill you!!" He smirks at her as she sits. Her phone dings. She pulls it out seeing it's a text from Rich! 

Rich: Have fun sweetness! :D

Elee: I hate you Richard Speight Jr

Rich: :D love you to Elee and your welcome!!!

She looks up and gives him a go to hell glare. 

She grabs her earbuds and book. Rob is trying to get settled in his seat and his hand accidentally touches Jennielee's arm causing goosebumps to form. She turns on her music forgetting that the last thing she was listening to was Louden Swain. The first song that pops up blaring loudly is Medicated. She chuckles some thinking how appropriate this song is right now. Rob hears the familiar tune and looks over at her grinning. She feels him watching her and it causes her to blush. She begins to read her book as Rob reads a magazine. After reading a few chapters of her book Jennielee begins to nod off. Without realizing it her head falls on Rob's shoulder. He tenses and then smiles and relaxes as he lays his head on hers and falls asleep himself. Richard notices the two of them and snaps a photo tweeting it saying When will these two admit they like each other. #denial #inlove 

After a few hours Jennielee wakes up and at first see is fine until she realizes she fell asleep on Rob's shoulder and evidently he fell asleep on her. She just decides to stay still until he wakes up. After a few minutes she feels him stir and sit up. Jennielee shyly smiles at him and says "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on your shoulder." He smiles at her. "It's okay." Before long the plane is landing everyone gets off and heads to the hotel to rest up for the long day tomorrow. Jennielee has a long day. At 9am she has photo shots with Jared and Jensen. At 11am a panel with Richard and Misha. A 30 minute break at 1pm. At 1:30pm autographs. Then at 3pm her and Ruth have a meet and great with fans. As they get to the hotel everyone gets there room keys. Jennielee and Jared are sharing a room. Up in the room as Jennielee is unpacking. Jared smirks at her before saying "So Rich and I saw you and Rob snuggling with on the plane." She blushes and punches him. We weren't snuggling. I fell asleep on his shoulder that's all. He laughs, "Okay Elee keep telling yourself that. The sooner you admit you like him the better." 

She glares at Jared! "I wish everyone would quit saying that! I don't like Rob!" Her cheeks become warm. Jared grins at his twin. "Sure Elee! Then why are your cheeks red at the mere mention of his name." She looks away responding "It's just hot in here!" Jared chuckles but says nothing else. They both begin to unpack.

Rob's POV

Richard and I get to our shared room for the weekend. I begin to unpack some things as I hear Richard begin to talk. "So Bobbo, you and Elee have a nice nap on the plane. The two of you were so cute all cuddled up together." I turn to my best friend my cheeks turning a light red and I begin to mess with my hair. "I-i-i-i ha-v-v-e n-n-n--no cl-l-lu-u-ue w-ha-a-t y-our tal-l-lking abo-o-ut R-r-rich!" Richard begins to laugh uncontrollably. "Sure Bobbo, that's why your a fidgeting stuttering mess right now and all I did was mention her name. Rob the two you are crazy about one another. Everyone sees it except the two of you. Do me a favor man at least try to talk her this week." I look at him before saying. "I do talk to her Rich!" His head cocks to the side. "I'm not talking about work related conversations Rob. I'm talking about getting to know her. Ask her things about her life. Hell ask her to get drinks or something man. The two of you need to get over all this nervousness! You have known each other for three and a half years now and the two you still can't touch or be in the same room without become fidgety stuttering messes. Man she likes you and I know you like her!" 

I look at my best friend and just nod going back to unpack. He sighs. "I give up!"


	2. No not here

Jennielee wakes up to her alarm going off at 6am. She groans and rolls over trying to go back to sleep. Jared walks to her bed and pulls the covers off. "UGH Jared please 5 more minutes!" Jared laughs. "Jennielee Tessa you have two minutes to get out of the bed before I pour water on you." She groans and gets up aggravated at how happy and chipper her twin is in the morning. She gets up and takes a shower and slowly gets dressed. She decides to wear some ripped skinny jeans, with a white tank top and a jean jacket. Once she's finished there's a knock at the door. She walks out the bathroom and see Jensen sitting on her bed waiting on her so they can head downstairs. Photos go smoothly, as does the panel with Richard and Misha. Autographs go smoothly as well.

Jennielee walks into the room with Ruth and sees about 3 or 4 young girls probably in their teens or early 20s. They giggle as she walks in. "Hey guys. How's everyone doing today?" They have fun talking about how it's like for Jennielee and Ruth to work on the show. One girl asks "Jennielee what's it like working with your brother all the time." She smiles saying "It's kind of annoying at times but Jared and I are extremely close. We always have been and Supernatural has only brought us closer." The girl smiles. Ruth says "Okay Ladies one more question then that's it. They all pout then one girl says Jennielee I have another question for you." Jennielee smiles asking "What is it?" She girl asks "How long has Robilee been a thing?" Jennielee looks at the girl confused before saying "How long has what been what?" The girl smirks saying "You know you and Rob. How long have ya'll been a thing. There are photos of the two of you all over twitter." Jennielee says "There is???" The girl looks and says "Yes here i'll show you." She pulls up one photo of Jennielee in Robs lap at the airport then one of them on airplane sleeping on one another. She has to admit the photos do make them look like a couple but she can't respond because she begins feel all the blood leave her face and the room starts to spin. Her heart begins to race and it feels like all the air has left her lungs. She thinks to herself Oh no not here, Not now. She was having a panic attack. She hadn't had one since she was about 20. She needed to find Jared or Rich seeing as they are the only ones that know that she has them. She looks at Ruth and whispers "I have to go." She gets up and races to the door. She races down the hall pulling out her phone. Deciding to call Rich even though she knows he's in the middle of a panel with Pellegrino but she knows Jared doesn't have his phone. She calls once, it rings once and goes to voicemail. She calls again same thing. She shakily sends a text RICH!!! NEED YOU NOW!! PANIC AT THE DISCO!! (Panic at the Disco is a code phrase her, Rich and Jared came up with to alert of a panic attack)

Richard's POV

I'm on stage with Mark Pellegrino when my phone vibrates. I look seeing its Elee, I send it to voicemail. It immediately vibrates again, I send it to voicemail again. Then i get a text message from her. I open it reading it I freak out.

RICH!!! NEED YOU NOW!! PANIC AT THE DISCO!!

I think to myself Shit she's having a panic attack. I've got another 20 minutes before I can leave. I try to think of what to do. Then I think ROB! I text Elee back first!

Elee sweetness where are you!! I can't leave right this minute. I'm doing a panel with Pellegrino. Remember your breathing! Deep breaths in and out! I'm gonna try and get in touch with someone.

ROB! WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU BUSY! I NEED YOU TO DO ME A FAVOR! JENNIELEE IS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK! I CAN'T LEAVE TO HELP HER I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF PANEL WITH PELLEGRINO AND JARED IS TAKING PHOTOS WITH JENSEN!

Rob's POV

I just got finished with a photo shot. As I'm walking to the Greenroom to chill for a little while my phone vibrates. I'm about to pull it out my pocket when I see someone sitting against the wall outside the greenroom and it looks like she's having a hard time breathing. I forget about my phone and race down the hall. As I get closer I realize its Jennielee. "Jennielee are you okay? What's wrong?!?" She looks up at me with panic in her eyes and struggling to breathe. I realize she's having a panic attack. I pick her up bridal style, she curls into me burring her face in my neck panting for air. I carry her into the greenroom, luckily its empty. I walk to one of the couches and lay her down. I grab her face making her look at me. "Jennielee sweetie look at me! You need to breathe with me. Deep breath in...Deep breath out....Deep breath in....Deep breath out." Her breathing slowly goes back to normal and she looks at me for a moment the down to the ground in embarrassment. "Jennielee don't be embarrassed. Look at me please. Are you okay now?" She looks up at me with her beautiful sea green eyes. "Thank you Rob! I had a panic attack. I haven't had one in years. Rich and Jared were the only two that knew about them." I smile at her and stare into her eyes. "So tell me how does an actress have panic attacks." She gives me little smile. "I can usually control them and they usually only happen when I'm in front of a crowd of people or I asked something personal." I nod and say "Okay, so which was it this time." She blushes and I can't help but think she's so cute when she blushes. "Umm...I got asked something at meet and greet." I just nod and smile. I'm about to get up and she asks. "Rob will you lay and hold me please? I don't want to be alone right now." I grin saying "Of course Jennielee." I get up off the floor where I was kneeling. She moves some so I can lay. When I'm laying she lays back down next to me and curls into my chest. I rub her back and rest my head on hers taking in the sweet smell of her hair. It isn't long before i hear her soft snores. I smile pulling her closer as I run my fingers through her hair. I remember the text I got earlier. I pull out my phone seeing it was Rich.

ROB! WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU BUSY! I NEED YOU TO DO ME A FAVOR! JENNIELEE IS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK! I CAN'T LEAVE TO HELP HER I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF PANEL WITH PELLEGRINO AND JARED IS TAKING PHOTOS WITH JENSEN!

I text him back.

Relax Rich! I found her outside the greenroom. She's calm now. She's actually sleeping on my chest as we speak.

I lay my phone on the table and after a few minutes I doze off holding Jennielee close.

Third Person POV

Richard is finished with his panel with Pellegrino and says goodbye to the fans before he rushes off the stage. He races to the greenroom. Just as he is about to turn the corner to the hallway to the greenroom he gets a text. He opens it seeing its Rob saying he found Elee and shes fine now. He grins at the part about Elee sleeping on Robs chest. He knows her panic attacks drain her. He can't count the number of times he's held her as she passed out after one. As he opens the door to the greenroom he can't help but grin at the scene before him. There they are. Rob and Jennielee snuggled up together on the couch both fast asleep. He snaps a photo and sends it to the group chat they have going.

So I just got done with my panel with Pellegrino and walk into the greenroom to find this. 

His phone almost immediately starts to go off. 

Kim: Awe! Look how cute! Maybe they finally admitted! 

Pellegrino: Well Damn I was hoping Elee would chose me! =P JK! 

Bri: OH!! SO CUTE! 

Ruth: Is that why she left the meet & greet in such a rush?

Misha: Cute little love birds! 

Shepard: =O

As soon as Richards phone stops going off he sees Rob start to stir and his eyes flutter open! "Hey Bobbo!! Have a nice nap!" Rob grins as his best friend says nothing but blushes smirking shyly. Rob goes to move but Jennielee moves closer gripping him tightly. Rich laughs saying "Good luck getting out of that iron grip! She always passes out after an episode and she has a death grip! Trust me your not going anywhere anytime soon." Rob sighs and pulls her closer if even possible. "How long have you known about her panic attacks?" Rob asks Rich as he holds her close. Rich sighs looking at the small frame laying on his best friends chest. "Almost as long as I've known her. That's actually how we became so close. I was on set one day shooting scenes. I heard her arguing on the phone with someone in between shots. When she got off the phone I noticed her breathing wasn't right so I decided to go over to her. When I reached her, she couldn't speak she just gripped my arms gasping for air. I realized quickly she was having a panic attack. I helped her get her breathing normal again and after she calmed down. She explained about how she'd had them for as long as she could remember. That she could usually calm herself down but sometimes it got to bad. She also said that Jared was the only person that knew about them and she didn't want anyone else to know. For some reason she is embarrassed by them." Rob nodded at his best friend as Jennielee started to move. She slowly opened her eyes to see Richard sitting in front of her, but then she realized she was laying on someone. She quickly tensed as she tried to remember earlier, then remembering how she was almost to the greenroom when she couldn't go any farther so she slid down the wall, then she felt someones arms picking her up. ROB! It was ROB! 

Once Jennielee realized who was holding her she shot up and was standing in a matter of seconds. She looked at Rich, then to Rob who were both staring at her with looks of concern. "I-i-i have t-t-to g-go" she stuttered as she darted out the door blushing, leaving Rich and Rob staring after her. She ran to the elevator and straight to her room. Her phone rang she looked seeing Richie's name across the screen. She sent it to voicemail. It rang again almost immediately Richie's name coming across the screen again. She answered hearing Richie's concerned voice say, "Sweetness what happened? Why'd you freak out? Where are you?" She remains silently trying to think. Why did she freak out? What did happen?? Tears fill her eyes. She hears Richie's voice again breaking her from her thoughts. "Elee???" She suddenly realizes why she freaked out waking up in Rob's arms and she needed to talk to her best friend face to face. "Richie I need you! I need to talk to you!! I'm in my room!!" Hearing the panic in her voice Richie says "I'll be there in a few minutes Sweetness." He tells Rob bye leaving him confused on the greenroom couch as he rushes out the door to Jared and Elee's room.


	3. Opening Up

Rich's POV

I could hear the panic in Elee's voice as she said she needed to talk to me. I didn't ask questions, I just told Rob I had to go. I know he was probably freaking out because I know he truly cares about her. I'm almost positive he's in love with her. I practically ran to the elevators and down the hallway to Elee's room. I knocked once and she was opening the door with tears in her eyes. She threw herself into my arms sobbing, almost knocking me backwards. I just hold her tightly as she sobs into my neck. After a few minutes I whisper "Sweetness we are still in the hallway." She doesn't budge. I pick her up like a little kid as she holds onto me tightly wrapping her legs around my waist tightly. If someone would have seen us they would most definitely think there is something romantic between us. In all the years I've known her I've never looked at her that way. She's always been a little sister, hell one of my best friends and I know she loves Rob even though she won't admit it. I walk into the room closing the door with my foot as I walk still holding her like a kid. I sit on one of the beds with her sitting in my lap. I pull her face away from my neck seeing her usual bright sea green eyes are now a light foam grey from her crying. "Jennielee sweetness you need to calm down before you have another panic attack." She tries to bury her face in my neck again but I hold her face firmly in my hands. "Talk to me Elee. What's wrong?" She looks at me as her crying slows. "Richie!?!? I Love Rob!" I can't help but laugh as she says it seeing her get angry with my laughing. "OH Sweetness! I already knew that. I've known that for a long time! I was just wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." 

Third Person POV

Richard pulls Jennielee in for a hug as she blushes. "Don't worry sweetness your secret is safe with me." She pulls away from him and stands saying "Richie have I ever mentioned your a total Dick!!!" He smirks at her, "You may have mentioned it a few times. But hey would you love me any other way." Jennielee grins. "Who said I love you, you jerk!" Richard gets a hurt look on his face before he grins and says "You're going to regret that!!" Jennielee tries to run knowing whats coming but before she moves Richard grabs her and throws her on the bed and begins to tickle her sides as she squeals under him. "Rich...P-P-ppp lease s-tooop!!" He continues laughing not until you say it!! "Okay!! I-i-i'm s-s-s-ooory i lo-vvveee you!!" He continues to tickle her a little longer causing her to squeal more. As she lets out one last squeal the door to the room opens. They look up to see Jared walk in the door grinning at the both of them. I want in! He almost runs to the bed and Richard holds Jennielee down as Jared begins to tickle her! "Cccommmeee ooonnn guys!! Thii-s-s iss s-oo not fair!!" They both laugh as Richard lets her go and Jared stops tickling. 

"So Elee what's up with you and Rob cuddling on the couch in the green room?" Jennielee looks at her twin confused but says "I kinda had a Panic Attack today and Rich couldn't get to me and I didn't have a way to get in touch with you. I was panicking outside the Green Room when Rob found me. How did you know we were on the couch!" Jared glances at Rich making Jennielee glance at him! Jared pulls out his phone and shows her the picture that Rich sent earlier. "RICHARD SPEIGHT JR!!! YOUR SUCH A JERK SOMETIMES!!!" Richard winces at Jennielee using his full name but gives his signature smirk as he says "Sweetness I'm sorry I couldn't help it. Ya'll were just so cute like that. I mean look at the photo! The two of you obviously have feelings for one another and it's obvious he calms you." She looks at Jared who shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry Sis I've got to agree with Rich on this one. It's time you admit it." Richards phone dings. He pulls it out seeing a message from Rob. Hey bud, everything okay with Jennielee? Kinda got worried when she raced out and then you raced out after her. Richard smiles She's fine Bobbo! She just got a little freaked when she realized it was you that found her. Like I said she's embarrassed about her panic attacks.

Rob responds back quickly. Oh ok. Listen man I need to talk to you about something. You think you can meet me at the bar downstairs. Rich responds back. Sure, I'll be there in 10. Richard gets up from the bed saying "As much fun as I'm having Bobbo wants to have some drinks downstairs. Sweetness since Jared your Twine is here now to take care of you, I'll be going." He kisses her cheek and says "See you later for the cast dinner/fun night!" 

Jennielee's POV

When Richard mentions the dinner/fun night I freak out. I totally forgot about that! I pull out my phone and text Kim and Bri! 

Me: KIM! BRI!! HELP! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE DINNER/FUN NIGHT! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! 

Kim: Oh no! Bri you thinking what I'm thinking?!?!

Bri: Shopping trip!! 

Kim: YES! Elee meet us downstairs in 15 minutes. 

Me: Okay!! 

I look at my twin laying on his bed who's not even paying attention to me. He's on his phone more than likely texting Gen how much he misses her. "Jar, I totally forgot about the Dinner/fun night and forgot to pack something for it so Kim, Bri and I are going to go shopping." He glances up from his phone saying "Okay Elee, love you, have fun and be safe!" I smile saying, "I love you bitch! He grins Love you more Jerk!" I grab my phone and wallet and head down the stairs seeing them waiting for me. They grab my arms and at the same time say "Lets go find you something sexy to wear." I smile. We decide to just walk to a couple of stores. We walk into a very expensive dress store. The girls immediately pull very short revealing dresses. I start to protest but before I can they are pushing me into the dressing rooms to try them on. I try on the first 3 and they make faces. The last one they picked is a very short light blue form fitting revealing dress with a pair of white stilettos with a small heel.

The last one they picked is a very short light blue form fitting revealing dress with a pair of white stilettos with a small heel

I put it on and I stand staring at myself in the mirror

I put it on and I stand staring at myself in the mirror. I guess I'm taking to long because Kim yells "Elee you going to come out and let us see the last dress or do I have to come in and pull you out." You laugh and take a deep breath as you step out the dressing room to see Kim and Bri's mouths drop! "That's the one! You have to get that one. He won't be able to resist you!" Kim smiles nodding in agreement. "Who won't be able to resist me!" They glance at one another and back to me as they both say together "ROB!" I blush at the mention of his name. "Is that what this is all about. They smile and say yes now go get changed we'll go pay for the dress and shoes." I walk back into the dressing room and change back into my clothes then we go back to the hotel.

Rob's POV

As Richard walks into the bar I just blurt out. "I think I love her Richie, truth is I think I have for a long time now. But I'm not sure she feels the same way!" Rich looks at me with a smirk. "Bobbo I know you love her. Everyone does! Trust me when I say I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you to! Look Tonight is the cast dinner/fun night why don't you maybe loosen up and flirt with her a little and see where it gets you." I stare at my best friend and think to myself what do I have to lose. She either likes me and flirts back or she doesn't and she shoots me down. 

Third Person POV

The girls head back up to Kim and Bri's room to start getting ready for the cast dinner/fun night. They start with Jennielee's makeup. They put on some light eye shadow and some mascara with a lip gloss. Then they decide to curl her hair and put it half up half down. By the time they are all done getting ready it's almost time to met the guys downstairs. The three of them head down the elevator. Jennielee begins to get nervous as the elevator goes down. She feels all the air leave her lungs until the doors open and she sees Rob standing there with his back to her. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, some worn jeans, his leather jacket and of course his chucks.


	4. At the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waring this chapter contains Violence Read at your own will!

Rob's POV

We were all waiting to go to the restaurant/bar. Kim, Bri and Jennielee were still getting ready. Rich was shoving his phone in my face doing DickChat! "Damn it Rich!" He smirks "Come on Bobbo It's DickChat!" I stare at him annoyed. I hear the elevator ding and turn to see a stunning Jennielee walking out the door. The dress she has on hugs her every curve, Its very short and its sexy as hell. I can't take my eyes off of her. I look up at her face, our eyes locking. I shallow hard as she walks closer. Rich comes up behind me and whispers "Robbie your drooling?" I break my eyes away just as I see her checks blush! As they get next to us, Kim says "Everybody ready to go?" Everyone nods and we start to walk to the restaurant/bar. 

Third Person POV

As they all walk to the restaurant/bar Rich, Rob, Jared, Jensen, Misha walk in front as Jennielee, Kim, Bri are in the middle with Mark S. and Mark P. bringing up the rear. Jennielee can't help but stare at Rob's ass. She's never really noticed before but he has a very cute ass. She loves the way his pants hug him in all the right places. They all get into the restaurant/bar and Rich tells the girls to go find a table while the guys go get everyone drinks. Jared smirks at Jensen and Rich before saying. "Hey Robbie! When you and my twin gonna hook up!" Rob looks at them blushing. "Come on guys. I don't stand a chance with her. How could she like someone like me." They all shake their head as they reach the bar they get 10 beers and head back to the table. The girls are giggling. Everybody grabs a chair except Rob leaving only one chair next to Jennielee open. He looks at the chair and then looks at her and shallows taking a seat next to her. 

They all laugh and joke. Rob's hand accidentally touches Jennielee's leg causing her to get chills. Rob notices and looks away shyly. Jared looks over at Jennielee smirking. "Hey guys why don't we play a truth or dare alcohol style. For every truth the question asker and the person being asked has to drink one shot of Tequila for every dare two!" He waves over a waitress and tells her to bring 10 shot glass and two bottles of the best Tequila. She looks at him confused but walks to the bar and comes back to the table with everything. Jared says, "I'll go first Pellegrino Truth or Dare?" He grins his devilish grin. "Truth!" Jared laughs as him and Pellegrino take a shot each. "Is it true you slept with Jensen's wife." Pellegrino laughs "Yep! My turn! Misha Truth or Dare?" Misha grins, "Dare!" They both take two shots. "I dare you to kiss the next women that walks by." Misha smiles and nods. "Robbie Truth or Dare?" Rob takes a swig of his beer, "Truth!"They each take one shot. "Is it true that you have feelings for Elee?" Rob blushes and nervously takes another sip of his beer. "I-i-i uh? I'm not sure." Jennielee sighs. "I'm gonna go get another beer. Anyone else want one?" They all nod no. 

Jennielee gets to the bar and orders herself another beer and a whiskey shot. As the bartender comes back with them. She shoots the whiskey feeling the burn and asks for two more. She's drinking her beer, the bartender comes back with the shots. She shoots them both back to back. Then she feels someone next to her. She looks over to a tall man who's watching her take the shots. "Hey Beautiful you wanna come back to my place." Jennielee looks at him and nods no and tries to walk away but the man grabs her arm. "I wasn't done talking to you!!" He twists her arm. Everything starts to spin, her breathing becomes shallow. "No not here, not now!" She whispers. The man hears and says "What did you say baby." Just as he's about to pull her to him, she hears a familiar voice "Hey buddy, I think the lady said no." Jennielee looks up and sees Rob watching her. Tears fill her eyes as everything spins faster and it gets harder and harder to breathe. The guy looks at Rob and says "What are you gonna do about it shorty?" Rob laughs "I'm only going to ask you once to let go of my girl or you will see exactly what I'm gonna do." He lets go of Jennielee's arm and pushes her down. She curls into a ball trying to breath as she hears Rob and the guy arguing and punches fly. She feels someones arms around her and a familiar voice whisper "Sweetness breath with me. In....out....in.....out! Calm down sweetness. I've got you!" Jennielee realizes its Rich and curls into his chest clutching his shirt as her breathing steadies she looks up to see Rob with a bloody nose and the other guy being escorted out. Jared comes running to his twin. "Elee are you okay!" Jennielee looks up and Jared and smiles "Yes Jar i'm fine now thanks to Rob and Rich!" She hugs her brother before saying. "I think i want to go back to the hotel." He looks at her and nods. Rich says "Rob why don't you walk with her and make sure she makes it there safely." Rob nods as she walks past him and to the door. 

They walk in silence side by side. Rob looks over at Jennielee who shivers. "Are you cold?" His hand grazes her arm sending more chills through her body. He takes off his jacket and puts it over her shoulders as she slides her arms into it. "Rob i-i-i can't t-t-take your jacket!" He smiles at her. "Jennielee it's fine. I'm not even cold." They reach the hotel and walk into the elevator. Jennielee looks over at Rob with his bloody nose. "Rob why'd you do that at the bar." He looks at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Do what Jennielee?" She reaches for his face touching his nose. He winches a little but doesn't pull away. "This? Why'd you fight that guy." Rob stares into her eyes. His sky blue eyes burning into her sea green ones. He's about to speak when the elevator dings and the doors open. "Come on lets get you to your room." He grabs her hand and walks down the hall until he reaches her room. She opens the door walking inside kicking off her heels. She turns to see Rob still standing in the doorway watching her. "Rob why don't you come in and let me clean your nose." He hesitates then walks in closing the door.

Jennielee walks over to Rob grabbing his hand leading him to the bathroom. "Sit." He looks at her. "Jennielee you don't have to do this." She gives him a stern look. "Robert Patrick Benedict Sit!"

Rob's POV

I can't help but smirk when she uses my full name. No one ever does and I have to say that hearing it come from her lips is amazing. I sit on the edge of the tub. She starts looking trough a bag pulling out stuff to clean my nose. Her back to me I can't help but admire her body in that tight blue dress. It clings to her body just right. I'm lost in my thoughts not noticing her turn around. She says something and then I feel a sting. I wince and pull away. "Oh come on Robbie stop being a baby." Jennielee cleans my nose. "Good news, I don't think its broken just bruised." I stare at her. She's standing between my legs looking down at me. Her sea green eyes lock with mine. Her hand reaches up and caresses my cheek sending chills through my body. I lean into her hand enjoying her soft touch. She leans down. Her faces centimeters from mine, her breathing is heavy. I look at her lips. She notices and licks hers. I pull her face to mine and my lips crash into hers. She immediately responds kissing back. 

Third Person's POV

Jennielee pulls Rob closer to her kissing him deeply. His tongue outlining her lips asking for entry. She opens them slightly allowing him access. His tongue collided with her's. They pull away breathless. After a few minutes Rob stands pushing Jennielee against the bathroom counter. His hands are all over her body as he kisses her neck leaving hot trails wherever he touches. She moans causing Rob to continue. His hands slide up her legs resting against her inner thigh causing her pussy to heat up. "Rob please!" He reaches around grabbing her ass causing her to moan more. He whispers into her ear sending chills down her spine. "I've been wanting to grab your ass all night. This dress is amazing on you." He lifts her onto the counter and stands between her legs. He begins kissing her deeply again. Jennielee moans as she feels his semi erection pushing against her hot pussy. Jennielee bites Rob's lip causing him to let out a groan. Rob kisses down her neck. Jennielee moans "Rob??" Not pulling away from her neck he mumbles "Yes baby!" She giggles at him calling her baby. "Why don't we continue this in the bedroom?" He grips her ass and lifts her carrying her to the bed. He lays her down and goes to continue kiss her but she pushes him away. 

Rob looks at her confused until she rolls on top of him. Her hands slide up his shirt causing him to moan. "Let's play a game Robbie. I'm going to do a little dance for you but no touching. If you touch I stop." He nods as she gets up. Jennielee gets up and grabs her phone putting on Ready Steady by Louden Swain. Rob chuckles at the song but his eyes never leave Elee. Jennielee takes off Robs jacket throwing it across the room then slowly starts to slide her dress sleeves down letting them fall. Rob's sky blue eyes sparkle with desire. Jennielee lets her dress fall to the floor. She is standing there in her lacy thongs. Rob's eyes wonder her body and they fill with lust.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning the next few chapters contain SMUT!!!

Jennielee slowly moved toward Rob watching his beautiful eyes wonder all over her body. It was making her very hot and wet. She got to the edge of the bed Rob went to reach to feel her but remembered what she said and pulled his hand away. Jennielee grabs Robs vest and pulls him up to her causing him to moan. She kisses him deeply. He wants so bad to touch her but he doesn't want her to stop. Jennielee continues kissing as she pulls off his vest throwing it. Next her hands slide under his shirt rubbing his abs. He moans into her lips as she starts to pull his shirt off throwing it with everything else. Jennielee stands back admiring Rob's bare chest. Her gaze moves farther down and she cant help but notice the bugle in his tight jeans. She smiles moving to him again. She kisses again as she starts to rub his dick through his jeans. He groans as she rubs him. "Baby can I touch you! I need to touch you!" Its killing me. Jennielee smiles moving her kisses to Rob's neck she playfully nips at his skin causing him to growl in pleasure. "Not yet baby." She continues moving her kisses down this collarbone where she sucks lightly causing a hickey to form. "Jennielee Please!" She smirks moving further down his chest kissing and sucking leaving more hickeys as she goes down. Grabbing Robs hand she guides it to her bare C cup breasts. He immediately grabs a hold of it causing Jennielee to let out a moan. She slowly starts to unbutton his pants and pull them down around his ankles. He moves his mouth to her breasts sucking and nibbling on the her nipples. "ROBBIE!" She moans his name as she continues rubbing his dick now through his boxers. She slides her hand into the hole of his boxers and grabs a hold of his rock hard excretion stroking him causing him to groan into her breasts. She pulls his boxers down and he steps out of them kicking them and his jeans across the room. She looks nervously at the size of his hard cock. She's only been with one other person and he wasn't this big. 

Rob notices her nervousness and pulls her to him whispering in her ear "Don't worry baby I'll be gentle!" He playfully pushes her down onto the bed pulling her to the edge getting on his knees between her legs. "Robbie what are you doing?" He gives her his beautiful smile and bends over licking her folds making her moan in excitement. Rob flicks his tongue furiously across her clit causing more moans to escape. He slides a finger into her hot opening moving it slowly in and out. "ROBBIE MMM DON'T STOP!" He continues licking as he pushes another finger inside causing her back to arch off the bed. "Robbie more....I need more." He groans at how horny and hot she is right now. He pushes a third finger in sending her over the edge as he pushes them in and out flicking her clit with his tongue! "ROB...I'M-GOING-TO-CUM!" After a few more minutes Jennielee is reaching her climax. She looks at Rob breathlessly saying "ROB FUCK ME NOW! I NEED TO FEEL THAT HUGE COCK FILL ME!" He grins getting up and standing in between her legs his rock hard cock already glistening with pre-cum. He slowly pushes in the tip letting her adjust, then slowly a little more, and a little more until he is completely buried in her tight hot pussy. He groans "My Gosh Baby your soooo tight and wet! I can feel you stretching for me! You want me to fuck you baby!" Jennielee looks into Robs normally sky blue eyes to see they are now a dark lust filled blue. "FUCK ME ROBBIE!!! MAKE ME YOURS!" As she says those words Rob thrusts hard and fast. He keeps pumping harder and harder hitting her g-spot each time. "ROBBIE BABY DON'T STOP!!" Rob pulls out telling her to flip over with her ass in the air. She does so willingly! As soon as her ass in the air Rob thrusts himself back deep inside her. She pushes her ass backwards meeting his thrusts. He smacks her ass hard causing a loud moan to escape. Rob groans hearing her moans and smacks again only harder. "O ROB FUCK ME! IT FEELS SO GOOD BABY!! HARDER!" Rob obeys her commands thrusting as hard and fast as he possibly can. "Baby I'm not going to be able to last much longer! Do you want me to pull out or what do you want me to do!" Jennielee moans his name again. "Robbie! Cum inside me I want to feel your hot cum deep inside me!" He moans at her words. With a few more hard thrusts with Jennielee pushing her ass backwards it isn't long before Rob's body starts to twitch and he releases himself deep inside her hot core! 

As he finishes he remains inside her leaning against her back he holds onto her for a few minutes before he finally pulls out. Jennielee whimpers at how empty she feels without Rob inside her. He chuckles hearing her whimper. "Baby I promise that's not the last time! I'll fuck you where ever when ever you want!" Jennielee grins as he Rob lays on the bed and she lays next to him. He pulls her close saying "Damn baby that was amazing. Remind me again why we waited three years to admit we liked each other." Jennielee giggles saying "I don't know but it was amazing." His warm body against hers is making her horny again. Rob reaches for his jeans on the floor looking his phone. He pulls it out seeing that it's almost 1am meaning everyone will probably be heading back. "Baby as much as I want to stay like this, it's 1am. I should probably head back to my room." Jennielee clutches him tightly. "Please stay Robbie! I don't want you to let go." Rob smiles, "Okay baby but I think we should at least put some clothes back on. I mean after all you are sharing this room with your brother." She nods and gets up grabbing her panties and a bra, while Rob grabs his boxers. They both climb back into bed. Rob pulls her close to him as she cuddles into his chest she whispers softly "Goodnight Chuck!" He grins at her calling him Chuck and whispers "Goodnight my Sweet Angel!" Jennielee falls asleep in Robs arms and before long he's passed out to. 

Jared's POV

It was 1am we had all been at the bar drinking and carrying on. We all decided we needed to head back since we all had to get up in the morning. It had been a few hours since Elee and Rob left. I had sent her texts checking on her but she didn't respond. I figured she had just passed out. I know how tired she gets after an attack. I can't help but think she's been having them alot again lately. As I reach my floor I pull out my key and unlock the door to my room. I stop in my tracks taking in the view in front of me. Clothes thrown all over the room and my twin almost naked tangled fast asleep in one of my best friends arms. I can't help but laugh at the site. I snap a photo of the two of them sending in the group message. 

Me: So I walked into my room to find clothes thrown all over the room and this beautiful site. 

Almost immediately I get messages back.

Rich: Halle-freakin-lujah! It's about time!! Only took them how long! 

Kim: ABOUT TIME! 

Pellegrino: Looks like Bobbo finally scored with his little lady.

Shepard: Well about time.

Misha: =P awe such a beautiful sight

Jensen: FINALLY! 

Bri: Awe!! Yay!! 

Ruth: Well about time they admit it!

Third Person POV

Jennielee wakes up to her alarm going off. She remembers the events of last night as she cuddles close into Rob's chest. She looks up noticing he's still asleep. She looks over to see Jared fast asleep in the other bed. She smiles getting an idea. She slowly slides a hand down Rob's chest and down to his boxers. She slowly and carefully slides it into his boxers and starts stroking his cock. He starts to stir as she slowly strokes him getting slightly hot and wet as his cock begins to grow in her hand. He lets out a low moan. "Mmm baby you keep doing that and I'll have to fuck you again." Rob's eyes flutter open as he pulls Jennielee closer to him as she continues stroking him. She leans up and lightly bits at his neck and whispers "Robbie fuck me again." He lets out a low growl "Sweetheart you have no idea how much I want to but your brother is sleeping in the other bed next to us." She begins sucking between his neck and collarbone causing his breath to catch. She mumbles on his skin "Robbie you promised anytime anywhere. Besides Jared is fast asleep he won't wake up for another hour or so. Please Robbie. I need to feel you inside me again." She nips at his neck before climbing on top of him. She pulls his now hard dick out the hole of his boxers and moved her panties out the way and she slowly slides herself down onto him biting her lip trying to remain quite. Rob lets out a low growl as Jennielee slides up and down on his shaft. Rob grabs her hips thrusting up as she comes down causing her to let out a little bit to loud moan. "Baby shh!" He pulls her down to him thrusting hard into her as he kisses her passionately. Jennielee bits Rob's lip fighting the urge to scream his name as he thrusts himself harder and harder into her. He groans as she bites. He flips so he's on top of her now. He pulls her close and pounds himself into her reaching her g-spot over and over. She nestles her head in his neck biting a little harder then she means to. "Ouch baby that's going to leave a mark." She giggles whispering "sorry Robbie." Rob thrusts hard into her. She moans "Robbie I'm gonna cum..don't stop." He keeps going faster and harder and it isn't long before he feels her tighten around his cock before she lets go at the same time as him. They both ride out their highs moaning and groaning. He collapses next to her and pulls her close. "I love you Jennielee Tessa Padalecki!" Jennielee looks up at him before smiling "I love you too Robert Patrick Benedict!" She cuddles into his chest not wanting to move but knowing that soon he'll have to get up to go back to his room to get ready for the long day. 

Jared's POV

I woke up around 5am to the sounds of my twin moaning in the bed across from me. I peeked my eyes open to see her riding Rob. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to tune them out. I thought My Gosh I can't believe she's fucking Rob with me sleeping right here. But I smile at the thought of them finally being together. After what seems like an eternity of moans it finally grows quit. I hear them whisper to each other and as I open my eyes I see them cuddling.

Jennielee's POV

"Elee Baby as much as I don't want to, I really need to get up and head back to my room to get ready. I have pictures as Chuck at 8am." I pout looking up Rob causing him to grin. "Do you really have to? Can we just stay here?" He smiles at me "I don't think our fans would be very happy if we did that baby." He kisses my forehead as he gets up grabbing his pants he pulls them on. I watch him pouting. He grabs his shirt, vest and jacket and walks to the bed. He leans down giving me a very passionate kiss. I grab his dick and whisper "Mine!" He chuckles saying "Yes my love it is!" He pulls his shirt over his head, pulls his vest on and tosses me his jacket. He sits putting his chucks on and gets up kissing me one last time before whispering "I'll see you later baby! I love you!" I whimper a little and whisper back "I love you too Robbie!" He walks out the door I pull his jacket to my nose and take in his smell! It makes me ache for his touch. I lay there until I hear Jared string in the bed next to me.


	6. Con Day 2

Not being able to go back to sleep Jennielee decides to get up and get ready for the day. She grabs her favorite jeans and one of Jared's shirt that she stole and a clean bra and panties and heads to the bathroom taking Rob's jacket with her. She decides to take a shower, after a night of passionate love making with Rob she's all sweaty and sticky. She smiles getting an idea. She turns on the water and takes off her bra and panties then pulls Rob's jacket on. It goes past her butt. She grabs her phone and snaps a photo sending it to Rob.

Jennielee: Hey baby! I miss you! Guess what's underneath your jacket!

After a couple of minutes.

Rob: Hey my love! I miss you more! HMMM! I don't know why don't you let me see whats underneath.

Jennielee lets the jacket fall open and snaps another photo as she bits her lip.

Jennielee: Don't you want to come fuck me all over again Robbie!

Rob: WOW! For Fucks sake! Your so damn sexy wearing nothing but my jacket baby. Believe me baby I want more than anything to pin you against the wall and fuck you silly.

Jennielee: MMMM Robbie! Don't tease me!

Rob: Who's teasing who baby! Your not the one with a boner right now thinking about fucking your girlfriend.

Jennielee: =O you have a girlfriend! ROBBIE how could you! =P

Rob: =P well yeah she is the most beautiful person in the world.

Jennielee: hmmm well she's a lucky girl then. =P I love you Robbie. I need to finish getting ready. SYL! XOXO

Rob: =P I love you baby. XOXO

A few hours later

Jennielee had autographs first this morning. As she headed down the elevators the elevator stopped at floor 5 and in walked Richard. "Well good morning sweetness! Have a good night rolling in the sheets with Bobbo!!" Jennielee smacks him in the back of the head! He looks over at her with a smirk. "What the heck was that for!" She looks at him. "RICHIE!! That's none of your business!" He grins and wiggles his eyebrows as the elevator doors open they walk to the greenroom to see Jensen, Misha, Pellegrino, Rob and the band sitting waiting. The smell of coffee enters Jennielee's nose. She goes and grabs a cup feeling eyes on her. She looks up and locks eyes with Rob's beautiful blue orbs. Stephen is talking to him but he's not paying attention. She is so caught up in staring into Rob's eyes she doesn't feel someone come up behind her covering her eyes and says "Guess who??" She jumps a little causing the person to laugh. She immediately recognizes the laugh. "Matty!!!" She shrieks as he lets her go and she turns and hugs him tightly! "Matty what are you doing here???" He looks at her with a fake hurt expression. "Is that the welcome you give your dad!" They both laugh at his words. "I'm a surprise guest! So what have you been up to Jennie!" She smiles "Same old Same old. Dealing with a bunch of bozos day in and day out!" He chuckles "I hear you on that one. I don't see how you deal with them all the time." Jennielee can feel Rob staring at her even though she can't see him. "You learn to just ignore them most of the time." As she finishes her sentence someone comes in saying its time for her to go to her autograph session. She tells Matt bye as she follows the person to a table with a line of people waiting.

Fan after Fan comes up for autographs she smiles and talks to them. After about 45 minutes her hand starts to cramp up. She stops for a moment looking up to notice Rob across the room dressed in a bathrobe, he's taking photos with fans as Chuck/God. Jennielee watches as fan after fan comes taking photos. She smiles watching him interact with the fans and it starts to make between her legs heat up. She begins to ache for his touch, wanting him, needing him to make love to her. She has to cross her legs to get some friction going. She bits her lip as Rob looks her way and their eyes lock.

Rob's POV

As i'm taking my photos as Chuck/God with fans I feel someone watching me. I look up and my eyes meet Jennielee's beautiful green ones room across the room. I swear there's lust and need behind them. She bits her lip as she sees me watching her. My cock starts to get slightly hard watching her. I'm so busy watching her I don't notice another fan come up. My trance breaks when I hear her say" Hi Rob. I'm Hayley. I'm a huge fan of yours. You're such a motivation to me. My dad had a stroke last year and with your help on F.A.S.T. we knew what to do." I pull my eyes away from Jennielee and turn my attention to the fan in front of me. I smile and say "Well Hayley I'm glad your Dad is good and I'm glad I could help! So how you wanna take a picture?" She looks down and says" I was wondering if you could hug me and kiss my cheek." I smile and pull her in for a hug. Glancing over at Jennielee I see her signing away at autographs. I can't help think damn she's so beautiful with her brown hair falling in her face. I hear my name being called "Rob, you ready to take the picture?" I nod pulling Hayley to me and kiss her cheek as the photo snaps I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. After Hayley leaves and I'm waiting for the next fan I pull out my phone out and see Jennielee sent me a message.

Jennielee: I'm curious what's underneath that robe of yours.

Rob: Maybe I'll show you later.

Jennielee: Robbie I need to feel you inside me again. I can't stop thinking about it.

I look across to the room and my eyes find hers. Her usual light sea green eyes are a dark Forrest green. Even from across the room I can see the lust and desire behind them. I shallow hard and text her back before another fan walks up.

Rob: Baby soon I promise. Lets get through these autographs and photos first.

Jennielee: Okay. =(

I put my phone away and get through the rest of the fans. When the last fan leaves I look up and see the last fan is leaving the autograph table.

Rob: Meet me in the greenroom when your done. I need to feel your body.

Jennielee: =D =P

Jennielee's POV

As the last fan left I looked at my phone that just vibrated seeing Rob messaged me saying to meet him in the greenroom. I hurry there noticing that its empty. I sigh thinking to myself where is he? Before I can say or do anything. I feel someones arms snake around me and pull me close. He immediately starts sucking on my neck, while his hands explore my body and mumbles "Baby it took every ounce of myself not walk over to that table and take you right there in front of everyone." I moan pushing my ass into his crotch. He lets out a low growl. I giggle. He sucks on my neck more pulling my ass back into him grinding me against his growing erection. "Robbie! Please." He moans into my neck. "Baby what do you want?" I turn in his arms pulling him to me, I kiss him deeply as my fingers run through his hair. His hands grab my ass and lifts me off the ground. I giggle "Robbie what are you doing?" He gives me a very sexy seductive smirk as he walks to one of the couches he sits with me on his lap. He pulls me to him kissing me hard making my core heat up. He moves his kisses to my cheek, then my jawline, the to my neck leaving a hot trail. My body aches for his touch, I have to feel him. I run my hands under his shirt feeling his hot skin turns me on even more. My hips start to move grinding against his rock hard dick. "UGH!! Damn baby." He grunts out. I pull his face to mine and kiss him urgently as I rock back and forth on his lap. "Robbie fuck me now please! I need you!" He looks at me surprised saying ?Baby we are in the middle of the greenroom. Someone could literally walk in at any minute". I whimper into his ear as I grind harder against him. "PLEASE!" His head falls back as I grind into him. "Are you going to deny your girlfriend hot passionate sex Robbie?" He pulls me off of him "Take off your jeans now!" He pulls his own down as i pull one leg out of mine. He pulls me back onto his lap. He quickly slides his hard cock into my hot wet pussy causing us both to moan out in pleasure. He rams in and out very roughly which turns me on even more. He grabs my hips pulling them down as he thrusts hard into me making him go deeper than ever before. It isn't long before I'm moaning his name. "R-r-r-ob I-I-I'm gonna c-c-c..." Before I can finish my sentence he pulls my face down his panting..."Cum with me baby, I'm sooo close." I rotate my hips as he slams in and out. After a few minutes I moan "I Robbie I can't hold on much longer." My body starts to shake and my pussy tightens around Rob's dick as I start to cum all over him. I feel his body stiffen as he cums with me shooting deep inside me. We sit there for a few minutes holding one another before he whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine. "Baby we should probably put our clothes back on before anyone comes in."

I sigh as I climb off him and pull my pants back on. I let him pull his back up. Once he gets them back on I cuddle into his chest. He kisses my head."Well that was totally not what I had in mind when I said meet me in the greenroom but it was amazing." I smile running my hand under his shirt hearing him let out a moan. I giggle. Rob and I lay in each others arms not noticing Rich walk through the door. Rob and I are making out on the couch when all of a sudden I hear Rich say "Hey Elee, Hey Bobbo!" We turn to see Rich's phone in our faces. Before either of us have time to pull away and react he snaps a photo. "Richard Speight Jr I'm going to kill you! You better not post that online!!" Richard smirks "oh come Elee the fans will go crazy!" Jennielee gives Richard a death stare "Richard! I mean it and if you ever want to be able to make love to your wife again you'll listen to me." Richard's smirk fades as a look of fear replaces it. Rob laughs at his friends face. "What's the matter Rich you scared of a 120 lbs 5'2 1/2 inch women?" Richard looks at Rob then back to Jennielee before saying "okay Elee you win. But I am sending it to the group."

Walked in on these two in middle of a serious makeout session!

Jennielee: Rich your such a dick!

Rob: I agree with Jennielee! Total bag dicks move Richie!

Kim: =O Awe!

Pellegrino: Come on guys we have to sit on that couch!

Jennielee: oh bite me Marky!

Pellegrino: Where and how hard!

Rob: Hey! Watch it Pellegrino!

Pellegrino: Oh! Come on Dad! You can share her! 

Jennielee: LMAO!!!! Pellegrino your to much! 

Ruth: Oh my! about time! 

Bri: YAY!! 

Jared: Don't get me wrong I'm glad the two of you finally admitted you have feelings but can you please be a little more considerate others. 

Jensen: =D Way to go Robbie!! 

Shepard: Well, well, well about time.

Jennielee: Please no one post this photo online anywhere. Rob and I aren't ready for fans to know about us! 

Rich sits in an armchair as Jennielee sits back and puts legs in Rob's lap. He smiles and rubs them a little. He picks up his guitar and starts humming Hey Darling! Jennielee listens to him not noticing Rich has his phone out again. "Hey guys!" They both look up as Rich yells "It's DickChat!" Jennielee rolls her eyes as Rob sighs. 

After taking their 30 minute break, Rich, Rob, and Jennielee head to the Panel Room. The whole cast has a panel with fans. Rob pulls Jennielee close to him as they walk placing his arm around her hip as they walk. She smiles. They get to room and someone tells them to wait backstage with everyone else. They hear the convention staff start to talk. "Good afternoon! How is everyone?" The fans cheer! "Are ya'll ready to meet everyone!" They cheer louder! "First lets all give it up for the King of Hell himself Mr. Mark A. Shepard." They all cheer. "Next up is the beautiful and talented Ruth Connell!" Someone screams I love you Ruth! The fans scream loudly. "Lets give it up for Lucifer himself Mr. Mark Pellegrino!" Mark rushes onstage giving his devilish grin causing fans to scream We love You Luci!! "Next is Kim Rhodes! Now Brianna Buckmaster! Next is the wonderful Misha Collins!" The crowd cheers loudly as Misha walks out. "Here's the one the only Jensen Ackles!" The crowd goes insane. "Next is the guy with all that hair Jared Padalecki!" They scream louder. Jennielee goes on between Rich and Rob. As they get closer to calling her name, the room started to spin. Just as they are about to call Rich's name she grabs his arm not meaning to. "R-r-ri-iche!! P-p-pan-n-nic at the disco!" He turns to help her just as they say "Let's give it up for Mr. Richard Speight Jr." Richard ignores them and grabs her hands as Rob pulls her back into him snaking his arms around her waist. Jennielee leans back into Rob trying to calm down. Rich pulls out his phone and sends Jared a message. "Panic at the Disco! Stall for a few minutes until Rob and I can calm Jennielee!" 

They hear Jared start to tell jokes making the crowd laugh! Richard pulls Jennielee's face up so she is looking at him as Rob holds her close whispering in her ear. "Baby calm down!" Richard is holding her face as Rob whispers "Come on baby breathe with me." As her breathing slows some Richard lets go of her face just as the announcer says "okay fans lets give it up for Mr. Richard Speight Jr!!!" The fans start to chant his name. He looks at Elee. "Go R-r-rich I'm okay. J-just stall them a little bit." He nods and runs onto the stage causing the fans to cheer. Rob turns Jennielee in his arms holing her close. She nestles her face in his neck breathing in his scent. It calms her, as her breathing goes back to normal he pulls her face up to his and gives her a quick kiss just as the announcer says "Lets give it up for the very beautiful Jennielee Padalecki!!" The fans go crazy. She looks at Rob starting to panic again. "Jennielee just breathe baby. I'll be right behind you and Rich is waiting for you out there." 

She takes a deep breathe and walks out. Hearing the fans chant her name. She locks eyes with her brother and he mouths to her "Are you okay???" She nods as she reaches the table and takes her seat next to Rich who squeezes her hand. "And last but not least lets give it up for Mr. Rooob Benedict!!!" Rob walks out waving to the fans. He walks to the table taking his place next to Jennielee and immediately grabs her shaking hand intertwining his fingers with hers calming her. Jared starts to speak. "Hey Everybody how ya'll doing today! Sorry about the little delay . Rich was running late." The crowd boos and then Rich glances at you before giving the crowd his signature smirk making them go wild. Jared asks "Okay who's first?" A fan stands up saying "My question is for Jared and Jennielee, It's a two part question. What's it like working with your twin and how do you two deal with each everyday?" Jared and Jennielee stare at one another for a moment. Jennielee speaks up, "Well I have to admit it's kinda a pain having to work with my crazy twin all the time but i wouldn't have it any other way. As far as dealing with him everyday. Jared and I have always been close, we've always had a special bond." Jared smiles "In my defense i'm not the crazy one Jennielee is!" The fans laugh as the next fan steps up. ""My question is for Rob. Rob gives his sexy smile causing between Jennielee legs to heat up. Rob lets go of her hand to grab the mic as he continues smiling at the fan. Jennielee slides her hand up Robs leg causing him to shiver. "So my question is when are you going admit that you like Jennielee?" Just as she finishes the question Jennielee rests her hand on Rob's crotch and slightly rubs it. Rob tries to stay still as Jennielee continues to rub him through his jeans. He looks at her out the corner of his eye and swallows before answering. "Umm..Well I'm not really sure yet." The fan smiles and walks off. 

Jennielee smiles feeling Rob's cock grow beneath her hand. She whimpers as he slides a hand close to her pussy causing her breath to catch. They continue to tease one another most of the panel until near the end when Rob intertwined their hands again so the bulge in his pants could go down. Richard speaks up saying "Alright guys I think that's all the time we have for today." The fans let out a much of sad sounds as we all get up and wave goodbye. Everyone has about 2 hours off. As they all get to the greenroom Pellegrino suggests going to the bar and hang out. Jared, Jensen, Misha, Rich, Kim, and Bri say that sounds fun. Mark S. says he's going to go rest and Ruth says she's got a headache. Jennielee looks at Rob before saying, "I don't think I'm going to go either I'm kinda tired." Rob looks over at Rich who's smirking then to Jennielee. He says, "I need to get stuff ready for the concert tonight so count me out." Pellegrino boo's saying "Party Poopers!!" Jennielee starts to walk to the doors, Rob watches her. Richard pushes him saying "Go get her Bobbo!" Rob follows Jennielee out the greenroom. She smiles as she sees him following her. When they are alone in the elevator Rob pins Jennielee against the wall and begins making out with her while holding her hands above her head with one hand as the other roams her body. "Robbie!" He pulls away causing Jennielee to whimper. He smiles at her as his beautiful blue eyes lock with her sea green ones. "Baby what the hell was that in the panel! You have any idea how much you were turning me on?" Jennielee gives him a seductive smile as she pulls him to her again nibbling on his ear. "I can't help it Robbie you're just so sexy and I love feeling your cock grow hard in my hand." Rob's breath catches and he lets out a growl. He attacks her lips kissing her deeply and passionately. 

Robs hands grip Jennielee's ass tightly causing her to moan into his lips. Just as Rob's about to lift her up the elevator doors open. He grabs her hand almost dragging her to the room that him and Rich share. As soon as the two of them are in the room Rob pins Jennielee against the wall as his hands wonder her body. "Robbie Please!" She lets out a low moan as he finds her sweet spot on her neck. He sucks on it causing a bruise to form. She tries to grab for his cock again but he grabs her hands and pins them above her head again. She whines. Rob laughs. "Patience baby! " He kisses her sweet spot again as one of his hands runs up her shirt finding her breast cups it through her bra. 

He pulls away and pulls her shirt off and then continues kissing her neck and works his way down to her collarbone then lower and lower until he in valley of her breasts. She lets a groan as he playfully licks between them as he reaches around her and skillfully unlatches her bra with one hand. It falls to the ground and he immediately takes one of her breasts into his mouth circling his tongue around her nipple and biting it lightly. "Rob!! Stop teasing me!" He grins still attached to her breast and fondles the other one.

Jennielee takes the opportunity to grab at the bulge forming in Rob's jeans. Her other hand grabs at his hair pulling lightly causing him to growl into her breast. Her core is on fire as Rob's hands run over her body. She grabs at the bottom of his shirt pulling it off needing to feel his skin on hers. She pushes him back onto the bed. "My turn to tease you Mr. Benedict!!" Rob laughs at her calling him Mr. Benedict.

Jennielee slowly moves towards him. Rob watches her every move with his now dark lust filled eyes. She stops at the edge of the bed slowly starting to unbutton her jeans and shimmies out of them kicking them off followed by her panties. She stands there enjoying Rob's eyes wonder of her bare body. Jennielee smirks as Rob continues to stare at her body. "You like what you see Mr. Benedict!" He growls trying to pull Jennielee down to him. "You have no idea. You keep calling me Mr. Benedict and you're gonna get it." She smirks "Is that a promise Mr. Benedict?" He stands pulling her to him and runs he hands over her bare body. She lets out a moan before pushing him back on the bed.

"No Robbie! We're going to play a game." He looks up at her with lust and curiosity. She walks to him and begins running her fingertips across his chest and stomach causing to groan. "So here's the deal . I'm going to tease you and pleasure you but if you touch me or moan my name any you lose and we don't do anything." Rob looks up at Jennielee, his sky blue eyes locking with hers filled with lust. Her hand wonders further down stopping right above his jeans. "You understand the rules sweetie!" Unable to speak Rob nods. Jennielee smirks knowing how much she's teasing Rob. Her hand runs over his arousal in jeans causing him to growl. "I need you to use your words Robbie!" He moans more and mumbles "Yes Elee I understand!" 

Elee begins to unbutton Robs pants as she stands between his legs she leans over him kissing his chest. Rob groans at her touch. She slowly pulls his pants off throwing them across the room. She notices the bulge in Robs boxers and her core instantly heats up! She rubs him through his boxers. He starts to speak almost saying "Je.... ugh baby please no more teasing!" Jennielee smirks at him almost saying her name. "What's the matter Robbie? Do you want me baby? You wanna feel how wet I am baby?" She climbs on of him grinding herself grinding against his hard member teasing herself in the process. Robs eyes close tightly, his back arches slightly and he grips the sheets trying his hardest not to grab a hold of her and take her. He has to admit to himself its kind of a turn on watching her take control. 

Jennielee grinds harder against him as she scratches at his chest causing him to growl loudly. "PLEASE BABY NO MORE!! PLEASE LET ME TOUCH YOU!" Jennielee leans in kissing him deeply as she pulls his dick out of his boxers slowly rubbing herself wet folds across his hard member causing them both to moan in pleasure. "UGH! ROBBIE!!!" He grins knowing he's not the only one that is being tortured. "What's wrong love? You teasing yourself too!" He chuckles as he makes his dick twitch underneath her causing her to moan his name again. "Robbie!" 

She grinds into him again as she grabs his hands moving them to her breasts needing to feel his hands on her body. He looks at her as if asking permission to touch her. "Damn it Rob touch me! I need your hands on my body!" He doesn't waste time. He pulls her down to him grabbing her ass squeezing hard causing her to whimper. "Robbie!!" He flips her onto the bed so he's on top of her. He pulls off his boxers positioning himself between her legs. He leans down kissing her passionately he moves his kiss to her neck. "Rob Please!" He smirks into her neck finding her sweet spot licking and nipping at it sending chills down her spine. He continues further down to her collarbone and then to her chest, to the valley between her breasts. Her center is on fire and dripping. Jennielee pushes her hips up needing to feel him in her. He smiles knowing she needs him to give her release. He slowly runs his hands down her stomach as he takes his hands working his way down her stomach to her aching core. She whimpers as he grazes his fingers across her clit. Rob smirks "What's wrong Elee?" She looks up at him desire and lust in her sea green eyes. "Robbie please no more teasing! I need you!!" He slowly kisses his way down to her aching core taking her clit into his mouth. "OH! ROBBIE!!" She runs her hands through his hair as he plunges his tongue into her dripping folds. He goes back to her clit sucking and nipping at it as he slides a finger into her. "Oh! Baby you're so wet!" She pulls his hair roughly causing him to growl into her clit! She groans his name. "ROB!!! PLEASE FUCK ME!!" 

Hearing her beg for him he kisses back up to her lips and before she has time to think he roughly thrusts his hard dick into her and begins thrusting in and out hard and fast. "O-o-o-o-h-h-h-h R-rr-rrr-o-o-o-bbb!! Harder baby harder." He thrusts into her as hard as he possibly can as she thrusts her hips up causing him to go deeper than ever before hitting her G-spot over and over again. She grips his shoulders digging her nails into him. He growls feeling the pain making him push into her harder and faster into her core. It isn't long before she screaming his name again as she begins to reach her release. "R-r-r-o-o-b-b I'm g-g-g-o-oi-ing to c-uumm!" He moans "I know baby I'm close to cum with me!!" He starts kissing and sucking on her neck while playing her nipples all while he continues to thrust into her hard and fast. Her back arches off the bed as she feels the knot in her stomach about to explode her toes curl and just as she's about to release she feels Rob's thrusts become sloppy as he starts to buck. They both release together. Rob collapses on top of her holding himself up. He puts his forehead on hers and kisses her lips lightly. "My gosh woman! That was amazing!" She grins kissing him again. He pulls out and collapses next her pulling her to him. She curls into his chest as he starts laughing. 

Jennielee looks up at Rob confused. He looks at her before he says "I just realized we had sex on Rich's bed!" Jennielee looks at him for a moment before she starts laughing. "Oh well!" She curls into his chest again as he pulls her closer he kisses the top of her head. They both drift off to sleep laying naked on Rich's bed.


	7. Finally

Jennielee slowly moved toward Rob watching his beautiful eyes wonder all over her body. It was making her very hot and wet. She got to the edge of the bed Rob went to reach to feel her but remembered what she said and pulled his hand away. Jennielee grabs Robs vest and pulls him up to her causing him to moan. She kisses him deeply. He wants so bad to touch her but he doesn't want her to stop. Jennielee continues kissing as she pulls off his vest throwing it. Next her hands slide under his shirt rubbing his abs. He moans into her lips as she starts to pull his shirt off throwing it with everything else. Jennielee stands back admiring Rob's bare chest. Her gaze moves farther down and she cant help but notice the bugle in his tight jeans. She smiles moving to him again. She kisses again as she starts to rub his dick through his jeans. He groans as she rubs him. "Baby can I touch you! I need to touch you!" Its killing me. Jennielee smiles moving her kisses to Rob's neck she playfully nips at his skin causing him to growl in pleasure. "Not yet baby." She continues moving her kisses down this collarbone where she sucks lightly causing a hickey to form. "Jennielee Please!" She smirks moving further down his chest kissing and sucking leaving more hickeys as she goes down. Grabbing Robs hand she guides it to her bare C cup breasts. He immediately grabs a hold of it causing Jennielee to let out a moan. She slowly starts to unbutton his pants and pull them down around his ankles. He moves his mouth to her breasts sucking and nibbling on the her nipples. "ROBBIE!" She moans his name as she continues rubbing his dick now through his boxers. She slides her hand into the hole of his boxers and grabs a hold of his rock hard excretion stroking him causing him to groan into her breasts. She pulls his boxers down and he steps out of them kicking them and his jeans across the room. She looks nervously at the size of his hard cock. She's only been with one other person and he wasn't this big. 

Rob notices her nervousness and pulls her to him whispering in her ear "Don't worry baby I'll be gentle!" He playfully pushes her down onto the bed pulling her to the edge getting on his knees between her legs. "Robbie what are you doing?" He gives her his beautiful smile and bends over licking her folds making her moan in excitement. Rob flicks his tongue furiously across her clit causing more moans to escape. He slides a finger into her hot opening moving it slowly in and out. "ROBBIE MMM DON'T STOP!" He continues licking as he pushes another finger inside causing her back to arch off the bed. "Robbie more....I need more." He groans at how horny and hot she is right now. He pushes a third finger in sending her over the edge as he pushes them in and out flicking her clit with his tongue! "ROB...I'M-GOING-TO-CUM!" After a few more minutes Jennielee is reaching her climax. She looks at Rob breathlessly saying "ROB FUCK ME NOW! I NEED TO FEEL THAT HUGE COCK FILL ME!" He grins getting up and standing in between her legs his rock hard cock already glistening with pre-cum. He slowly pushes in the tip letting her adjust, then slowly a little more, and a little more until he is completely buried in her tight hot pussy. He groans "My Gosh Baby your soooo tight and wet! I can feel you stretching for me! You want me to fuck you baby!" Jennielee looks into Robs normally sky blue eyes to see they are now a dark lust filled blue. "FUCK ME ROBBIE!!! MAKE ME YOURS!" As she says those words Rob thrusts hard and fast. He keeps pumping harder and harder hitting her g-spot each time. "ROBBIE BABY DON'T STOP!!" Rob pulls out telling her to flip over with her ass in the air. She does so willingly! As soon as her ass in the air Rob thrusts himself back deep inside her. She pushes her ass backwards meeting his thrusts. He smacks her ass hard causing a loud moan to escape. Rob groans hearing her moans and smacks again only harder. "O ROB FUCK ME! IT FEELS SO GOOD BABY!! HARDER!" Rob obeys her commands thrusting as hard and fast as he possibly can. "Baby I'm not going to be able to last much longer! Do you want me to pull out or what do you want me to do!" Jennielee moans his name again. "Robbie! Cum inside me I want to feel your hot cum deep inside me!" He moans at her words. With a few more hard thrusts with Jennielee pushing her ass backwards it isn't long before Rob's body starts to twitch and he releases himself deep inside her hot core! 

As he finishes he remains inside her leaning against her back he holds onto her for a few minutes before he finally pulls out. Jennielee whimpers at how empty she feels without Rob inside her. He chuckles hearing her whimper. "Baby I promise that's not the last time! I'll fuck you where ever when ever you want!" Jennielee grins as he Rob lays on the bed and she lays next to him. He pulls her close saying "Damn baby that was amazing. Remind me again why we waited three years to admit we liked each other." Jennielee giggles saying "I don't know but it was amazing." His warm body against hers is making her horny again. Rob reaches for his jeans on the floor looking his phone. He pulls it out seeing that it's almost 1am meaning everyone will probably be heading back. "Baby as much as I want to stay like this, it's 1am. I should probably head back to my room." Jennielee clutches him tightly. "Please stay Robbie! I don't want you to let go." Rob smiles, "Okay baby but I think we should at least put some clothes back on. I mean after all you are sharing this room with your brother." She nods and gets up grabbing her panties and a bra, while Rob grabs his boxers. They both climb back into bed. Rob pulls her close to him as she cuddles into his chest she whispers softly "Goodnight Chuck!" He grins at her calling him Chuck and whispers "Goodnight my Sweet Angel!" Jennielee falls asleep in Robs arms and before long he's passed out to. 

Jared's POV

It was 1am we had all been at the bar drinking and carrying on. We all decided we needed to head back since we all had to get up in the morning. It had been a few hours since Elee and Rob left. I had sent her texts checking on her but she didn't respond. I figured she had just passed out. I know how tired she gets after an attack. I can't help but think she's been having them alot again lately. As I reach my floor I pull out my key and unlock the door to my room. I stop in my tracks taking in the view in front of me. Clothes thrown all over the room and my twin almost naked tangled fast asleep in one of my best friends arms. I can't help but laugh at the site. I snap a photo of the two of them sending in the group message. 

Me: So I walked into my room to find clothes thrown all over the room and this beautiful site. 

Almost immediately I get messages back.

Rich: Halle-freakin-lujah! It's about time!! Only took them how long! 

Kim: ABOUT TIME! 

Pellegrino: Looks like Bobbo finally scored with his little lady.

Shepard: Well about time.

Misha: =P awe such a beautiful sight

Jensen: FINALLY! 

Bri: Awe!! Yay!! 

Ruth: Well about time they admit it!

Third Person POV

Jennielee wakes up to her alarm going off. She remembers the events of last night as she cuddles close into Rob's chest. She looks up noticing he's still asleep. She looks over to see Jared fast asleep in the other bed. She smiles getting an idea. She slowly slides a hand down Rob's chest and down to his boxers. She slowly and carefully slides it into his boxers and starts stroking his cock. He starts to stir as she slowly strokes him getting slightly hot and wet as his cock begins to grow in her hand. He lets out a low moan. "Mmm baby you keep doing that and I'll have to fuck you again." Rob's eyes flutter open as he pulls Jennielee closer to him as she continues stroking him. She leans up and lightly bits at his neck and whispers "Robbie fuck me again." He lets out a low growl "Sweetheart you have no idea how much I want to but your brother is sleeping in the other bed next to us." She begins sucking between his neck and collarbone causing his breath to catch. She mumbles on his skin "Robbie you promised anytime anywhere. Besides Jared is fast asleep he won't wake up for another hour or so. Please Robbie. I need to feel you inside me again." She nips at his neck before climbing on top of him. She pulls his now hard dick out the hole of his boxers and moved her panties out the way and she slowly slides herself down onto him biting her lip trying to remain quite. Rob lets out a low growl as Jennielee slides up and down on his shaft. Rob grabs her hips thrusting up as she comes down causing her to let out a little bit to loud moan. "Baby shh!" He pulls her down to him thrusting hard into her as he kisses her passionately. Jennielee bits Rob's lip fighting the urge to scream his name as he thrusts himself harder and harder into her. He groans as she bites. He flips so he's on top of her now. He pulls her close and pounds himself into her reaching her g-spot over and over. She nestles her head in his neck biting a little harder then she means to. "Ouch baby that's going to leave a mark." She giggles whispering "sorry Robbie." Rob thrusts hard into her. She moans "Robbie I'm gonna cum..don't stop." He keeps going faster and harder and it isn't long before he feels her tighten around his cock before she lets go at the same time as him. They both ride out their highs moaning and groaning. He collapses next to her and pulls her close. "I love you Jennielee Tessa Padalecki!" Jennielee looks up at him before smiling "I love you too Robert Patrick Benedict!" She cuddles into his chest not wanting to move but knowing that soon he'll have to get up to go back to his room to get ready for the long day. 

Jared's POV

I woke up around 5am to the sounds of my twin moaning in the bed across from me. I peeked my eyes open to see her riding Rob. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to tune them out. I thought My Gosh I can't believe she's fucking Rob with me sleeping right here. But I smile at the thought of them finally being together. After what seems like an eternity of moans it finally grows quit. I hear them whisper to each other and as I open my eyes I see them cuddling.

Jennielee's POV

"Elee Baby as much as I don't want to, I really need to get up and head back to my room to get ready. I have pictures as Chuck at 8am." I pout looking up Rob causing him to grin. "Do you really have to? Can we just stay here?" He smiles at me "I don't think our fans would be very happy if we did that baby." He kisses my forehead as he gets up grabbing his pants he pulls them on. I watch him pouting. He grabs his shirt, vest and jacket and walks to the bed. He leans down giving me a very passionate kiss. I grab his dick and whisper "Mine!" He chuckles saying "Yes my love it is!" He pulls his shirt over his head, pulls his vest on and tosses me his jacket. He sits putting his chucks on and gets up kissing me one last time before whispering "I'll see you later baby! I love you!" I whimper a little and whisper back "I love you too Robbie!" He walks out the door I pull his jacket to my nose and take in his smell! It makes me ache for his touch. I lay there until I hear Jared string in the bed next to me.


	8. Con Day 2

Not being able to go back to sleep Jennielee decides to get up and get ready for the day. She grabs her favorite jeans and one of Jared's shirt that she stole and a clean bra and panties and heads to the bathroom taking Rob's jacket with her. She decides to take a shower, after a night of passionate love making with Rob she's all sweaty and sticky. She smiles getting an idea. She turns on the water and takes off her bra and panties then pulls Rob's jacket on. It goes past her butt. She grabs her phone and snaps a photo sending it to Rob.

Jennielee: Hey baby! I miss you! Guess what's underneath your jacket!

After a couple of minutes.

Rob: Hey my love! I miss you more! HMMM! I don't know why don't you let me see whats underneath.

Jennielee lets the jacket fall open and snaps another photo as she bits her lip.

Jennielee: Don't you want to come fuck me all over again Robbie!

Rob: WOW! For Fucks sake! Your so damn sexy wearing nothing but my jacket baby. Believe me baby I want more than anything to pin you against the wall and fuck you silly.

Jennielee: MMMM Robbie! Don't tease me!

Rob: Who's teasing who baby! Your not the one with a boner right now thinking about fucking your girlfriend.

Jennielee: =O you have a girlfriend! ROBBIE how could you! =P

Rob: =P well yeah she is the most beautiful person in the world.

Jennielee: hmmm well she's a lucky girl then. =P I love you Robbie. I need to finish getting ready. SYL! XOXO

Rob: =P I love you baby. XOXO

A few hours later

Jennielee had autographs first this morning. As she headed down the elevators the elevator stopped at floor 5 and in walked Richard. "Well good morning sweetness! Have a good night rolling in the sheets with Bobbo!!" Jennielee smacks him in the back of the head! He looks over at her with a smirk. "What the heck was that for!" She looks at him. "RICHIE!! That's none of your business!" He grins and wiggles his eyebrows as the elevator doors open they walk to the greenroom to see Jensen, Misha, Pellegrino, Rob and the band sitting waiting. The smell of coffee enters Jennielee's nose. She goes and grabs a cup feeling eyes on her. She looks up and locks eyes with Rob's beautiful blue orbs. Stephen is talking to him but he's not paying attention. She is so caught up in staring into Rob's eyes she doesn't feel someone come up behind her covering her eyes and says "Guess who??" She jumps a little causing the person to laugh. She immediately recognizes the laugh. "Matty!!!" She shrieks as he lets her go and she turns and hugs him tightly! "Matty what are you doing here???" He looks at her with a fake hurt expression. "Is that the welcome you give your dad!" They both laugh at his words. "I'm a surprise guest! So what have you been up to Jennie!" She smiles "Same old Same old. Dealing with a bunch of bozos day in and day out!" He chuckles "I hear you on that one. I don't see how you deal with them all the time." Jennielee can feel Rob staring at her even though she can't see him. "You learn to just ignore them most of the time." As she finishes her sentence someone comes in saying its time for her to go to her autograph session. She tells Matt bye as she follows the person to a table with a line of people waiting.

Fan after Fan comes up for autographs she smiles and talks to them. After about 45 minutes her hand starts to cramp up. She stops for a moment looking up to notice Rob across the room dressed in a bathrobe, he's taking photos with fans as Chuck/God. Jennielee watches as fan after fan comes taking photos. She smiles watching him interact with the fans and it starts to make between her legs heat up. She begins to ache for his touch, wanting him, needing him to make love to her. She has to cross her legs to get some friction going. She bits her lip as Rob looks her way and their eyes lock.

Rob's POV

As i'm taking my photos as Chuck/God with fans I feel someone watching me. I look up and my eyes meet Jennielee's beautiful green ones room across the room. I swear there's lust and need behind them. She bits her lip as she sees me watching her. My cock starts to get slightly hard watching her. I'm so busy watching her I don't notice another fan come up. My trance breaks when I hear her say" Hi Rob. I'm Hayley. I'm a huge fan of yours. You're such a motivation to me. My dad had a stroke last year and with your help on F.A.S.T. we knew what to do." I pull my eyes away from Jennielee and turn my attention to the fan in front of me. I smile and say "Well Hayley I'm glad your Dad is good and I'm glad I could help! So how you wanna take a picture?" She looks down and says" I was wondering if you could hug me and kiss my cheek." I smile and pull her in for a hug. Glancing over at Jennielee I see her signing away at autographs. I can't help think damn she's so beautiful with her brown hair falling in her face. I hear my name being called "Rob, you ready to take the picture?" I nod pulling Hayley to me and kiss her cheek as the photo snaps I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. After Hayley leaves and I'm waiting for the next fan I pull out my phone out and see Jennielee sent me a message.

Jennielee: I'm curious what's underneath that robe of yours.

Rob: Maybe I'll show you later.

Jennielee: Robbie I need to feel you inside me again. I can't stop thinking about it.

I look across to the room and my eyes find hers. Her usual light sea green eyes are a dark Forrest green. Even from across the room I can see the lust and desire behind them. I shallow hard and text her back before another fan walks up.

Rob: Baby soon I promise. Lets get through these autographs and photos first.

Jennielee: Okay. =(

I put my phone away and get through the rest of the fans. When the last fan leaves I look up and see the last fan is leaving the autograph table.

Rob: Meet me in the greenroom when your done. I need to feel your body.

Jennielee: =D =P

Jennielee's POV

As the last fan left I looked at my phone that just vibrated seeing Rob messaged me saying to meet him in the greenroom. I hurry there noticing that its empty. I sigh thinking to myself where is he? Before I can say or do anything. I feel someones arms snake around me and pull me close. He immediately starts sucking on my neck, while his hands explore my body and mumbles "Baby it took every ounce of myself not walk over to that table and take you right there in front of everyone." I moan pushing my ass into his crotch. He lets out a low growl. I giggle. He sucks on my neck more pulling my ass back into him grinding me against his growing erection. "Robbie! Please." He moans into my neck. "Baby what do you want?" I turn in his arms pulling him to me, I kiss him deeply as my fingers run through his hair. His hands grab my ass and lifts me off the ground. I giggle "Robbie what are you doing?" He gives me a very sexy seductive smirk as he walks to one of the couches he sits with me on his lap. He pulls me to him kissing me hard making my core heat up. He moves his kisses to my cheek, then my jawline, the to my neck leaving a hot trail. My body aches for his touch, I have to feel him. I run my hands under his shirt feeling his hot skin turning me on even more. My hips start to move grinding against his rock hard dick. "UGH!! Damn baby." He grunts out. I pull his face to mine and kiss him urgently as I rock back and forth on his lap. "Robbie fuck me now please! I need you!" He looks at me surprised saying "Baby we are in the middle of the greenroom. Someone could literally walk in at any minute". I whimper into his ear as I grind harder against him. "PLEASE!" His head falls back as I grind into him. "Are you going to deny your girlfriend hot passionate sex Robbie?" He pulls me off of him "Take off your jeans now!" He pulls his own down as i pull one leg out of mine. He pulls me back onto his lap. He quickly slides his hard cock into my hot wet pussy causing us both to moan out in pleasure. He rams in and out very roughly which turns me on even more. He grabs my hips pulling them down as he thrusts hard into me making him go deeper than ever before. It isn't long before I'm moaning his name. "R-r-r-ob I-I-I'm gonna c-c-c..." Before I can finish my sentence he pulls my face down his panting..."Cum with me baby, I'm sooo close." I rotate my hips as he slams in and out. After a few minutes I moan "I Robbie I can't hold on much longer." My body starts to shake and my pussy tightens around Rob's dick as I start to cum all over him. I feel his body stiffen as he cums with me shooting deep inside me. We sit there for a few minutes holding one another before he whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine. "Baby we should probably put our clothes back on before anyone comes in."

I sigh as I climb off him and pull my pants back on. I let him pull his back up. Once he gets them back on I cuddle into his chest. He kisses my head."Well that was totally not what I had in mind when I said meet me in the greenroom but it was amazing." I smile running my hand under his shirt hearing him let out a moan. I giggle. Rob and I lay in each others arms not noticing Rich walk through the door. Rob and I are making out on the couch when all of a sudden I hear Rich say "Hey Elee, Hey Bobbo!" We turn to see Rich's phone in our faces. Before either of us have time to pull away and react he snaps a photo. "Richard Speight Jr I'm going to kill you! You better not post that online!!" Richard smirks "oh come Elee the fans will go crazy!" Jennielee gives Richard a death stare "Richard! I mean it and if you ever want to be able to make love to your wife again you'll listen to me." Richard's smirk fades as a look of fear replaces it. Rob laughs at his friends face. "What's the matter Rich you scared of a 120 lbs 5'2 1/2 inch women?" Richard looks at Rob then back to Jennielee before saying "okay Elee you win. But I am sending it to the group."

Walked in on these two in middle of a serious makeout session!

Jennielee: Rich your such a dick!

Rob: I agree with Jennielee! Total bag dicks move Richie!

Kim: =O Awe!

Pellegrino: Come on guys we have to sit on that couch!

Jennielee: oh bite me Marky!

Pellegrino: Where and how hard!

Rob: Hey! Watch it Pellegrino!

Pellegrino: Oh! Come on Dad! You can share her! 

Jennielee: LMAO!!!! Pellegrino your to much! 

Ruth: Oh my! about time! 

Bri: YAY!! 

Jared: Don't get me wrong I'm glad the two of you finally admitted you have feelings but can you please be a little more considerate others. 

Jensen: =D Way to go Robbie!! 

Shepard: Well, well, well about time.

Jennielee: Please no one post this photo online anywhere. Rob and I aren't ready for fans to know about us! 

Rich sits in an armchair as Jennielee sits back and puts legs in Rob's lap. He smiles and rubs them a little. He picks up his guitar and starts humming Hey Darling! Jennielee listens to him not noticing Rich has his phone out again. "Hey guys!" They both look up as Rich yells "It's DickChat!" Jennielee rolls her eyes as Rob sighs.


	9. Con Day 2: Part 2

After taking their 30 minute break, Rich, Rob, and Jennielee head to the Panel Room. The whole cast has a panel with fans. Rob pulls Jennielee close to him as they walk placing his arm around her hip as they walk. She smiles. They get to room and someone tells them to wait backstage with everyone else. They hear the convention staff start to talk. "Good afternoon! How is everyone?" The fans cheer! "Are ya'll ready to meet everyone!" They cheer louder! "First lets all give it up for the King of Hell himself Mr. Mark A. Shepard." They all cheer. "Next up is the beautiful and talented Ruth Connell!" Someone screams I love you Ruth! The fans scream loudly. "Lets give it up for Lucifer himself Mr. Mark Pellegrino!" Mark rushes onstage giving his devilish grin causing fans to scream We love You Luci!! "Next is Kim Rhodes! Now Brianna Buckmaster! Next is the wonderful Misha Collins!" The crowd cheers loudly as Misha walks out. "Here's the one the only Jensen Ackles!" The crowd goes insane. "Next is the guy with all that hair Jared Padalecki!" They scream louder. Jennielee goes on between Rich and Rob. As they get closer to calling her name, the room started to spin. Just as they are about to call Rich's name she grabs his arm not meaning to. "R-r-ri-iche!! P-p-pan-n-nic at the disco!" He turns to help her just as they say "Let's give it up for Mr. Richard Speight Jr." Richard ignores them and grabs her hands as Rob pulls her back into him snaking his arms around her waist. Jennielee leans back into Rob trying to calm down. Rich pulls out his phone and sends Jared a message. "Panic at the Disco! Stall for a few minutes until Rob and I can calm Jennielee!" 

They hear Jared start to tell jokes making the crowd laugh! Richard pulls Jennielee's face up so she is looking at him as Rob holds her close whispering in her ear. "Baby calm down!" Richard is holding her face as Rob whispers "Come on baby breathe with me." As her breathing slows some Richard lets go of her face just as the announcer says "okay fans lets give it up for Mr. Richard Speight Jr!!!" The fans start to chant his name. He looks at Elee. "Go R-r-rich I'm okay. J-just stall them a little bit." He nods and runs onto the stage causing the fans to cheer. Rob turns Jennielee in his arms holing her close. She nestles her face in his neck breathing in his scent. It calms her, as her breathing goes back to normal he pulls her face up to his and gives her a quick kiss just as the announcer says "Lets give it up for the very beautiful Jennielee Padalecki!!" The fans go crazy. She looks at Rob starting to panic again. "Jennielee just breathe baby. I'll be right behind you and Rich is waiting for you out there." 

She takes a deep breathe and walks out. Hearing the fans chant her name. She locks eyes with her brother and he mouths to her "Are you okay???" She nods as she reaches the table and takes her seat next to Rich who squeezes her hand. "And last but not least lets give it up for Mr. Rooob Benedict!!!" Rob walks out waving to the fans. He walks to the table taking his place next to Jennielee and immediately grabs her shaking hand intertwining his fingers with hers calming her. Jared starts to speak. "Hey Everybody how ya'll doing today! Sorry about the little delay . Rich was running late." The crowd boos and then Rich glances at you before giving the crowd his signature smirk making them go wild. Jared asks "Okay who's first?" A fan stands up saying "My question is for Jared and Jennielee, It's a two part question. What's it like working with your twin and how do you two deal with each everyday?" Jared and Jennielee stare at one another for a moment. Jennielee speaks up, "Well I have to admit it's kinda a pain having to work with my crazy twin all the time but i wouldn't have it any other way. As far as dealing with him everyday. Jared and I have always been close, we've always had a special bond." Jared smiles "In my defense i'm not the crazy one Jennielee is!" The fans laugh as the next fan steps up. ""My question is for Rob. Rob gives his sexy smile causing between Jennielee legs to heat up. Rob lets go of her hand to grab the mic as he continues smiling at the fan. Jennielee slides her hand up Robs leg causing him to shiver. "So my question is when are you going admit that you like Jennielee?" Just as she finishes the question Jennielee rests her hand on Rob's crotch and slightly rubs it. Rob tries to stay still as Jennielee continues to rub him through his jeans. He looks at her out the corner of his eye and swallows before answering. "Umm..Well I'm not really sure yet." The fan smiles and walks off. 

Jennielee smiles feeling Rob's cock grow beneath her hand. She whimpers as he slides a hand close to her pussy causing her breath to catch. They continue to tease one another most of the panel until near the end when Rob intertwined their hands again so the bulge in his pants could go down. Richard speaks up saying "Alright guys I think that's all the time we have for today." The fans let out a much of sad sounds as we all get up and wave goodbye. Everyone has about 2 hours off. As they all get to the greenroom Pellegrino suggests going to the bar and hang out. Jared, Jensen, Misha, Rich, Kim, and Bri say that sounds fun. Mark S. says he's going to go rest and Ruth says she's got a headache. Jennielee looks at Rob before saying, "I don't think I'm going to go either I'm kinda tired." Rob looks over at Rich who's smirking then to Jennielee. He says, "I need to get stuff ready for the concert tonight so count me out." Pellegrino boo's saying "Party Poopers!!" Jennielee starts to walk to the doors, Rob watches her. Richard pushes him saying "Go get her Bobbo!" Rob follows Jennielee out the greenroom. She smiles as she sees him following her. When they are alone in the elevator Rob pins Jennielee against the wall and begins making out with her while holding her hands above her head with one hand as the other roams her body. "Robbie!" He pulls away causing Jennielee to whimper. He smiles at her as his beautiful blue eyes lock with her sea green ones. "Baby what the hell was that in the panel! You have any idea how much you were turning me on?" Jennielee gives him a seductive smile as she pulls him to her again nibbling on his ear. "I can't help it Robbie you're just so sexy and I love feeling your cock grow hard in my hand." Rob's breath catches and he lets out a growl. He attacks her lips kissing her deeply and passionately. 

Robs hands grip Jennielee's ass tightly causing her to moan into his lips. Just as Rob's about to lift her up the elevator doors open. He grabs her hand almost dragging her to the room that him and Rich share. As soon as the two of them are in the room Rob pins Jennielee against the wall as his hands wonder her body. "Robbie Please!" She lets out a low moan as he finds her sweet spot on her neck. He sucks on it causing a bruise to form. She tries to grab for his cock again but he grabs her hands and pins them above her head again. She whines. Rob laughs. "Patience baby! " He kisses her sweet spot again as one of his hands runs up her shirt finding her breast cups it through her bra. 

He pulls away and pulls her shirt off and then continues kissing her neck and works his way down to her collarbone then lower and lower until he in valley of her breasts. She lets a groan as he playfully licks between them as he reaches around her and skillfully unlatches her bra with one hand. It falls to the ground and he immediately takes one of her breasts into his mouth circling his tongue around her nipple and biting it lightly. "Rob!! Stop teasing me!" He grins still attached to her breast and fondles the other one.

Jennielee takes the opportunity to grab at the bulge forming in Rob's jeans. Her other hand grabs at his hair pulling lightly causing him to growl into her breast. Her core is on fire as Rob's hands run over her body. She grabs at the bottom of his shirt pulling it off needing to feel his skin on hers. She pushes him back onto the bed. "My turn to tease you Mr. Benedict!!" Rob laughs at her calling him Mr. Benedict.

Jennielee slowly moves towards him. Rob watches her every move with his now dark lust filled eyes. She stops at the edge of the bed slowly starting to unbutton her jeans and shimmies out of them kicking them off followed by her panties. She stands there enjoying Rob's eyes wonder of her bare body. Jennielee smirks as Rob continues to stare at her body. "You like what you see Mr. Benedict!" He growls trying to pull Jennielee down to him. "You have no idea. You keep calling me Mr. Benedict and you're gonna get it." She smirks "Is that a promise Mr. Benedict?" He stands pulling her to him and runs he hands over her bare body. She lets out a moan before pushing him back on the bed.

"No Robbie! We're going to play a game." He looks up at her with lust and curiosity. She walks to him and begins running her fingertips across his chest and stomach causing to groan. "So here's the deal . I'm going to tease you and pleasure you but if you touch me or moan my name any you lose and we don't do anything." Rob looks up at Jennielee, his sky blue eyes locking with hers filled with lust. Her hand wonders further down stopping right above his jeans. "You understand the rules sweetie!" Unable to speak Rob nods. Jennielee smirks knowing how much she's teasing Rob. Her hand runs over his arousal in jeans causing him to growl. "I need you to use your words Robbie!" He moans more and mumbles "Yes Elee I understand!" 

Elee begins to unbutton Robs pants as she stands between his legs she leans over him kissing his chest. Rob groans at her touch. She slowly pulls his pants off throwing them across the room. She notices the bulge in Robs boxers and her core instantly heats up! She rubs him through his boxers. He starts to speak almost saying "Je.... ugh baby please no more teasing!" Jennielee smirks at him almost saying her name. "What's the matter Robbie? Do you want me baby? You wanna feel how wet I am baby?" She climbs on of him grinding herself grinding against his hard member teasing herself in the process. Robs eyes close tightly, his back arches slightly and he grips the sheets trying his hardest not to grab a hold of her and take her. He has to admit to himself its kind of a turn on watching her take control. 

Jennielee grinds harder against him as she scratches at his chest causing him to growl loudly. "PLEASE BABY NO MORE!! PLEASE LET ME TOUCH YOU!" Jennielee leans in kissing him deeply as she pulls his dick out of his boxers slowly rubbing herself wet folds across his hard member causing them both to moan in pleasure. "UGH! ROBBIE!!!" He grins knowing he's not the only one that is being tortured. "What's wrong love? You teasing yourself too!" He chuckles as he makes his dick twitch underneath her causing her to moan his name again. "Robbie!" 

She grinds into him again as she grabs his hands moving them to her breasts needing to feel his hands on her body. He looks at her as if asking permission to touch her. "Damn it Rob touch me! I need your hands on my body!" He doesn't waste time. He pulls her down to him grabbing her ass squeezing hard causing her to whimper. "Robbie!!" He flips her onto the bed so he's on top of her. He pulls off his boxers positioning himself between her legs. He leans down kissing her passionately he moves his kiss to her neck. "Rob Please!" He smirks into her neck finding her sweet spot licking and nipping at it sending chills down her spine. He continues further down to her collarbone and then to her chest, to the valley between her breasts. Her center is on fire and dripping. Jennielee pushes her hips up needing to feel him in her. He smiles knowing she needs him to give her release. He slowly runs his hands down her stomach as he takes his hands working his way down her stomach to her aching core. She whimpers as he grazes his fingers across her clit. Rob smirks "What's wrong Elee?" She looks up at him desire and lust in her sea green eyes. "Robbie please no more teasing! I need you!!" He slowly kisses his way down to her aching core taking her clit into his mouth. "OH! ROBBIE!!" She runs her hands through his hair as he plunges his tongue into her dripping folds. He goes back to her clit sucking and nipping at it as he slides a finger into her. "Oh! Baby you're so wet!" She pulls his hair roughly causing him to growl into her clit! She groans his name. "ROB!!! PLEASE FUCK ME!!" 

Hearing her beg for him he kisses back up to her lips and before she has time to think he roughly thrusts his hard dick into her and begins thrusting in and out hard and fast. "O-o-o-o-h-h-h-h R-rr-rrr-o-o-o-bbb!! Harder baby harder." He thrusts into her as hard as he possibly can as she thrusts her hips up causing him to go deeper than ever before hitting her G-spot over and over again. She grips his shoulders digging her nails into him. He growls feeling the pain making him push into her harder and faster into her core. It isn't long before she screaming his name again as she begins to reach her release. "R-r-r-o-o-b-b I'm g-g-g-o-oi-ing to c-uumm!" He moans "I know baby I'm close to cum with me!!" He starts kissing and sucking on her neck while playing her nipples all while he continues to thrust into her hard and fast. Her back arches off the bed as she feels the knot in her stomach about to explode her toes curl and just as she's about to release she feels Rob's thrusts become sloppy as he starts to buck. They both release together. Rob collapses on top of her holding himself up. He puts his forehead on hers and kisses her lips lightly. "My gosh woman! That was amazing!" She grins kissing him again. He pulls out and collapses next her pulling her to him. She curls into his chest as he starts laughing. 

Jennielee looks up at Rob confused. He looks at her before he says "I just realized we had sex on Rich's bed!" Jennielee looks at him for a moment before she starts laughing. "Oh well!" She curls into his chest again as he pulls her closer he kisses the top of her head. They both drift off to sleep laying naked on Rich's bed.


	10. Saturday Night Special

Jennielee woke up spooning naked with Rob. She smiled cuddling closer to him kissing his jaw while running her fingertips down his chest stopping at his dick. Rob slowly wakes feeling Elee's hands on his body. 

Jennielee lightly grazes his dick causing him to shiver and moan. "You better watch or you'll start something again." She smiles looking up at him. He kisses her forehead about to say something until he sees the clock on the nightstand. "SHIT!!" Jennielee looks at him confused. "Baby we have to get up it's 3:40. The Saturday Night Special starts in less an hour!" Just as Jennielee gets up the door handle starts to jiggle. Her and Rob freeze. Before either of them have time to react the door is flying up and in walks Richard. Jennielee squeals trying to cover herself. Rob laughs as he grabs his boxers off the floor sliding them back on. He throws Jennielee his shirt to cover herself. Richard is standing in front of the door staring at her until Rob jokingly says "Hey Rich you mind not staring at my girl while she's naked!" Rich smirks looking away long enough for Jennielee to get Robs shirt pulled over herself. Then turns back noticing which bed the two of the were on. "Really did the two of you have to screw on my bed!" Jennielee's cheeks turn bright red as Rob says "Sorry man heat of the moment. We were horny and didn't pay attention to which bed was which!"

Rich rolls his eyes! "Well now that's your bed!" Elee laughs getting up and grabbing her clothes goes to the bathroom to finish getting dressed. She pulls on her panties and jeans but decides to wear Rob's shirt. She fixes her hair and walks back out the seeing Rob and Rich whispering about something as Rob's putting on his chucks. "What are the two of you up to!" They both chuckle giving her a guilty smile but say nothing. Rob walks to her pulling her to him he kisses her forehead. "You're so sexy wearing my clothes!" She giggles as he grabs her ass! "I need to head back to my room so I finish getting changed." Rob smiles giving her a one more kiss lets her go. "I'll see you later baby!" She smiles at him as she starts to walk to the door Rob smacks her ass causing her to laugh! 

Rob's POV

Just as Jennielee walked out the door I turned to see Richard staring at me with a huge smirk. "What are you smirking about Rich!" He shakes his head. "Just wondering how the hell the two you went from not being able to stand 2 inches from one another without freaking out to barely able to keep your hands off one another in less than a day and a half." Rob laughs "I've been wondering the same thing myself Rich! It's like we finally just let go and once we did that was it! Rich I always knew I liked her but man I think I may love her." Rich laughs "Rob I know you love her. I've known you did since the first time the two of you met on set. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the two of you would end up together." As Rich finishes talking Rob's phone rings. He picks it up seeing it's Billy. He answers "Hey Billy , What's up man!" Billy says "Where are you man it's almost time to start the show and everyone is here expect you." Rob laughs. "I'm heading that way now man! I got a little distracted." Billy laughs and hangs up. Rob and Rich head down to where the concert is being held. 

Third Person POV

Once their backstage. Rob notices Jennielee talking to Jared and Matt. He notices that Matt is standing a little to close to her and it makes him a little jealous especially since shes laughing and smiling at everything he says. He walks over snaking his arms around her waist and kisses her neck possessively glaring at Matt causing Jared to look at him. Jennielee tries pull away to look at him but Rob pulls her to him gripping tightly. Billy asks "Rob you ready to go onstage!" Rob turns Jennielee kissing her deeply while grabbing her ass tightly. Jared watches in awe as his twin is groped right in front of him. Rob smirks as they hear Richard say "Hey everybody how is everyone tonight!" The fans roar! Rich continues, "It's my fondest pleasure to introduce LOUDEN SWAIN!!!!" They all walk out as the fans roar louder! Jared looks at Matt and his sister. "Elee what the hell was that about?" She looks at Jared "I have no idea Jar!" Matt glances at Jared and Jennielee and says "If I didn't know better I'd say Rob was claiming what's his." Jennielee looks at Matt confused. He laughs "Elee I think he was jealous of you talking to me so he thought he'd let me know that you're his!" Jared laughs "Kinda what it seemed like Elee!" 

Jennielee looks at the two of them as she hears Rob's voice out on stage talking with the fans. They start to play Rock Song. She sighs saying "I guess so!" She sees Rich walking back off the stage she goes to him. "Richie has Rob mentioned anything about being jealous of Matt?" Rich looks at her with raised eyebrows "No why??" Jennielee replys "Just curious."

"Alright guys this next song I'm going to need a little help so help me welcome Mr. Matt Cohen!" Matt walks out onstage. The fans scream his name as he runs onstage. They play there song. Rob hugs Matt. "Matt Cohen everybody!! Okay this next song I usually have Brianna Buckmaster help me but tonight I have a very special someone in mind to help me. Now she's not going to want to come out here because she has stage fright so I'm going to need you all to be very quite okay!" They yell okay. 

Jennielee stands there wondering who he's talking about just as Rich pushes her forward she hears Rob screams "Help me welcome Jennielee Padalecki to the stage." She freezes as Rich pushes onto the stage. She grips his arm starting to panic as he pushes her past the curtains. "R-r-r-i-i-i-i-c-c-c-h-h-h-h I can't!" Rich looks at Rob. Rob walks to Jennielee pulling her into him hugging her as best he can with his guitar over his shoulders. She melts into his arms "Robbie I can't!" She buries her face in his neck trying to calm down. Rob whispers in her ear as he rubs her back. "Elee baby relax. Just watch me the whole time. You don't even have to look at the crowd. Just focus on me okay. You can do this." Jennielee nods and whispers "okay." She lets Rob pull her onstage with him. They start to play Stop Dragging my Heart Around. 

Rob motions for Billy to help him move the mics. Once they do the music starts Rob nods at Jennielee and she starts to sing. 

Baby you'll come knocking on my front door  
Same old line you used to use before  
That's the game, well what am I supposed to do  
I didn't know what I was getting into  
So you've had a little trouble in town  
Now you're keeping some demons down  
Stop draggin' my...  
Stop draggin' my...  
Stop draggin' my heart around

She watches Rob playing the guitar and all her fears melt away. He puts his heart and soul into his music. She begins singing again. 

It's hard to think about what you've wanted  
It's hard to think about what you've lost  
This doesn't have to be the big get even  
This doesn't have to be anything at all

Rob locks eyes with her as he starts to sing the next few verses and it makes her core heat up. She watches him needing his touch. 

I know you really want to tell me good-bye  
I know you really want to be your own girl

Jennielee smiles at Rob as they sing together.

Baby you could never look me in the eye  
Yeah you buckle with the weight of the world  
Stop draggin' my...  
Stop draggin' my...  
Stop draggin' my heart around

Jennielee hits a high note making Rob smile. As he plays the guitar he dances to her making her smile she dances back to him her eyes never leaving his sky blue orbs. She begins singing again.

There's people running 'round loose in the world  
Ain't got nothin' better to do  
Than make a meal of some bright eyed kid  
You need someone looking after you

Rob sings to her again moving close to her.

I know you really want to tell me goodbye  
I know you really want to be your own girl

They sing the last part together never taking their eyes off one another. 

Baby you could never look me in the eye  
Yeah you buckle with the weight of the world  
Stop draggin' my...  
Stop draggin' my...

Rob smiles as Jennielee finishes the song. 

Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around

As the song ends Jennielee keeps her eyes on Rob as he pulls her to him. She buries her face in his neck. Rob yells "Give it up for Jennielee Padalecki everybody!!" The crowd cheers loudly causing Jennielee to start to panic. Rob notices her tense as she whispers "I hate you Robbie!!" He grins pulling her closer "I love you to Elee!!" He kisses her cheek causing the fans to go wild as Jennielee rushes off the stage. She runs into Jared's arms trying to calm her breathing. Jared holds his twin as her breathing slowly goes back to normal. He pulls her face up so she looking at him. "I didn't know you had that in you! Hell all these years you've been holding out on me!! You did amazing sister." She smiles at him. "There's a few things you don't know about me little brother!" He gives her a look as she says little brother! "Elee why do you call me little brother! We're twins!! We're the same age!!" She grins "No my dear sweet little brother you forget I was born 2 minutes before you so that makes me older!"Jared rolls his eyes as Jennielee hears Richard out on stage with Rob. They are singing Jesse's Girl which always makes Jennielee laugh! Rob sings One Way or Another with Kim. Then the band sings a few of their songs. Jennielee sits backstage listening to Rob's voice. She hears him say "Alright we just have one more you tonight. It's a story about love unrequited love and being heavily medicated." She goes out front wanting to see him play this song. He always gets so into it. 

Pavement can caress  
The treads of my distress  
Grip onto cow that  
Is my seat and speed the plow

Your words were gentle oh  
Reflected in my window I knew  
You  
Would be the kind of girl  
That I could talk to

And you seem like your kinda strange  
Why can't you be a little less insane  
I may be crazy at least I'm medicated

Later on that day  
When sun began to fade  
The Nebraska sky showed  
Why it was Nebraska

Jennielee watches as Rob jumps up and down getting into the song. She's seen him preform this song a thousand and one times but this time she was so turned on by him moving around. She had to cross her legs because her core was starting to heat up and become wet. 

You said I was intense  
I quietly took offense  
You laughed but I didn't think it was funny

And you seem like your kinda strange  
Why can't you be a little less insane  
I may be crazy at least I'm medicated

And you seem like your kinda strange  
Why can't you be a little less insane  
I may be crazy at least I'm medicated

I was saving your place  
Fear that you'd be replaced  
How can I stop myself from  
Making the same mistake

Rob stops singing and says "Kazoo solo! If you've got them blow them. Come on don't be shy!" Jennielee laughs at this part watching Rob. He glances her way his beautiful sky blue eyes locking with her sea green ones for a moment. He gives her a sexy grin causing her to become even more wet between her legs. He looks away returning his attention to the crowd.

Only one thing  
As awkward as goodbye  
Having to stand up in your seat to let her by...

Never meet again  
Never speak again  
Maybe in another life, maybe, we could have been

And you seem like your kinda strange  
Why can't you be a little less insane

Rob yells everybody and the fans start singing along with him!

I may be crazy at least I'm medicated

He smiles yelling ONE MORE TIME!! 

And you seem like your kinda strange  
Why can't you be a little less insane  
I may be crazy at least I'm medicated

The song ends and the fans scream LOUDEN SWAIN!! Rob, Billy, Stephen, and Michael take a final bow as Rob says "Thank you! We love you! Goodnight everybody." 

Rob comes off stage and immediately grabs Jennielee pulling her to him and kisses her deeply and passionately! She moans into his lips enjoying his body so close to hers. He grins knowing how turned on she is. He pulls away causing her to whimper. He laughs harder. "Later I promise baby!" She smiles grabbing his crotch before walking away making him growl at her!


	11. Love Me

Rob grabs Jennielee by the waist and pulls her to him. She leans back into him moaning as she feels his hardness against her ass. Rob begins to suck on her neck as one of his hands wander down to her thigh resting right beside her aching core. She pushes her ass back grinding into him loving the feeling of his hardness against her ass. Rob lets out a moan as she grinds into him. He sucks on her earlobe before whispering in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Elee baby I need to fuck you again! Meet me in the storage room outside the greenroom in a few minutes." Elee whimpers as Rob pulls away. He laughs as he walks away. Jennielee waits a few minutes before she follows him. When she reaches the room she looks around making sure no one was around. She reaches for the door handle but the door opens and Rob grabs her arm and pulls her in closing the door behind her and locks it. He shoves Jennielee against the door hard pinning her hands above her head with one hand as the other one wanders up her shirt and cups one of her breasts through her bra. 

Jennielee moans as Rob nips at the nape of her neck trying to push her hips forward into Rob. Needing to feel some kind of friction. "Baby the way you were looking at me on stage almost made me want to take you right there i front of everyone. How I went 3 years without loving you I have no idea." Jennielee giggles as he continues to kiss and suck at her neck. "Robbie let my hands go please. I wanna feel your body." He grins into her neck gripping her hands tighter for a minute causing her to growl at him. "Damn it Robert!" he chuckles at her calling him Robert but he lets go of her hands and she grabs his face pulling it to hers and starts making out with him pulling him close to her. She reaches down with one hand trying to unbuckle his jeans needing him inside her again. 

Rob groans at her eagerness loving that she wants him as much as he wants her. He pulls away long enough to pull her shirt off. He groans seeing that shes wearing a lacy see through bra. She gets his pants unbuckled and slides a hand in gripping his hardness. Rob groans into Elee's neck. She smiles getting down on her knees. She pulls down Robs jeans followed by his boxers. Her core heats up and gets wetter as Rob's cock springs free. She begins slowly stroking his length with one hand and cradles his balls with the other. "MMM Baby what are you doing?" Jennielee looks up at Rob as she takes the head on his cock into her mouth. Rob groans as his head falls back in pleasure. She slowly slides more of him into her mouth teasing him. "Elee baby don't tease me please!" She smiles as she takes his whole length into her mouth. She gags as he hits the back of her throat. Rob moans hearing her gag. He grabs the back of her head holding her there for a few minutes before he slowly moves in and out of her mouth a little bit before he lets go. She sucks and swirls her tongue around the head. "Elee I'm not gonna last long if you keep going" He grabs her and pulls her up smirking. "Pants off now!! Jennielee smiles as Rob unbuttons her jeans. She shimmy's out them. Rob growls seeing she's not wearing any panties. "You're so naughty baby!" She smirks as Rob pulls her to him and grabs her ass squeezing. "Robbie Fuck me already!" He smiles gripping her ass he lifts her and pinning her against the wall. He shoves himself into her hot core causing her to whimper in pleasure. He thrusts in and out hard and rough. Jennielee bits her lip trying to hold in screams. Rob kisses her as he continues to pound into her. "Robbie harder!" He groans going as hard as he can. He pulls out setting her down. "What are you doing!" Rob smirks "Turn around and bend over baby!" 

Jennielee smiles doing as Rob tells her. When her ass in the air. He smacks it hard causing it to sting. She moans. Rob smacks again and again. Then he slides a finger across her wet core groaning when he feels how wet she is. He shoves two fingers into her. "Robbie give me more!" He shoves another one in curling them hitting her g-spot. He turns her grabbing one leg he holds it up as he shoves his cock back into her. Jennielee leans into Rob sucking on his collarbone. He groans thrusting harder and deeper. As Rob thrusts hard and deep Jennielee bites Rob's shoulder harder than she means to while trying to hold in a scream. Rob groans "Damn Elee I think drew blood that time baby!" Jennielee sucks at the bite still trying to suppress screams. Rob kisses her neck then sucks further down leaving a bruise. He pounds into her. He pushes deep and hard his balls hitting her. It isn't long before she feels a knot in her stomach. "Robbie I'm so close baby! Don't stop!!" He growls pulling her to him making out with her as he continues to thrust hard and deep into her. "MMM!! Elee baby cum for me!! Cum all over my cock baby!" He starts rubbing her clit and after a few more thrusts she feels the knot in her stomach start to release. Her core tightens around Rob's cock as she moans cumming all over him. Rob groans loving the feeling of her tightening around him and after a few more thrusts he's releasing his seed deep into her core. He pushes in a few more times before he pulls out. He kisses Jennielee before saying "I love you so much Jennielee Tessa Padalecki!" She smiles "I love you too Robert Patrick Benedict!" Rob smacks her ass one more time. "We should probably get back before someone comes looking for us!" Jennielee smirks grabbing Rob's still semi hard erection. He moans. "Better be careful baby or we'll be going for Round 2." She chuckles as she bends down to pick up her jeans. Rob smirks grabbing her ass and squeezing. "You know now I'm going to be thinking about how you don't have any panties on." Jennielee smiles pulling on her jeans then her shirt. Rob pulls on his boxers and jeans. 

They decide to leave separately. Rob pulls her to him and kisses her before he leaves. Jennielee waits a few minutes then follows Rob out. Just as she walks out she hits something hard or someone. She looks up seeing its Richard who's smirking down at her. "What the heck were you doing in the storage closet Sweetness!"Jennielee smacks his arm. "Wouldn't you like to know Speight!" He laughs at her calling him Speight. "You and Bobbo getting a little loving in before we go out?" She turns and starts to walk off with Richard at her heels. As they walk into the greenroom she smiles saying "Rich you're such a dick!" He chuckles walking in behind her. "I know sweetness but you love me anyway." She turns looking at him. "Who said I love you Speight!" Richard wiggles his eyebrows and Jennielee knows whats coming and she attempts to run away. But Richard grabs her and begins to tickle her sides. "R-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-c-c-c-h-h-h!! S-s-s-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p-p-p!! Richard laughs. "Do you love me Elee!" Seeing Richard tickling Jennielee Rob walks over just as she says "YES SPEIGHT I LOVE YOU!!!! NOW STOP PLEASE!!!" Rich smirks noticing Rob. "Victory!!" Rob looks at Jennielee then Richard. "What the heck was that all about?" Jennielee kisses Rob. "I literately ran into this Dick as I was coming out of the storage room and he asked what I was doing in there. I told him it was none of his business and he said some stupid shit. So I called him a dick and he said yes but I know that I love him that way. So I said who said I loved you Speight! So began the tickling!"Rob laughs pulling Elee to him as Richard laughs. "But you know you love me Sweetness."Elee sticks her tongue out at him as she pecks Robs cheek then leaves to go talk to her brother, Jensen and Misha. 

"Mish Mish what ya doing! I haven't seen you all convention." Misha hugs her tightly. "Hey my lovely I guess we've been busy on opposite sides of the convention. Are you going to the bar with us tonight." Jennielee smiles at Misha "Well of course I am! I am actually about to go upstairs and change. I'll see you boys in a bit." Jennielee walks out the greenroom and up to her room. She decides to wear one of her bralette tops and Rob's jacket with her jean mini skirt.

She decides to wear one of her bralette tops and Rob's jacket with her jean mini skirt   
Just as she finishes getting dressed her phone dings. She picks it seeing Rob text her. 

Rob: Hey baby make sure you don't wear any panties! 

Jennielee: Maybe I will. Maybe I won't! 

Rob: Come on baby please do it for me. 

Jennielee: =P see you in a little bit. BTW you're going to freak when you see my outfit.

Rob: Hurry down I miss you!! 

Jennielee smiles as she reads his message. She grabs her purse and heads down to the lobby where everyone is meeting. When she gets down there. Rob is standing with his back to her talking to Rich and Matt. Matt notices her first and his jaw drops he elbows Rich who looks up seeing her and he wolf whistles causing Rob to turn and see her. Rob stares at her. His eyes scanning her body and Jennielee can see the lust behind his beautiful sky blue eyes. She walks over to them. Rob grabs her waist kissing her before whispering "Are you trying to kill me women!"She smiles kissing him back. "Damn Elee you looking good! If you weren't with Dad here I might have to try and get with you." Jennielee laughs turning to see Pellegrino walking towards them. Rob grabs her waist pulling her to him. Jennielee leans into him as the rest of the cast walks over. 

They walk to the bar down the street. Jennielee smiles as she grabs Robs ass making him chuckle and grab hers. When they reach the bar Jared says "I'll go get some drinks." He comes back with beers for everyone. They all sit around and drink. Jennielee gets up saying I'm gonna go get some shots anybody else want any. Kim, Bri and Ruth get up and walk with her to the bar. They each order three shots of whiskey and another beer. They sit around the bar laughing and joking and taking their shots. After the second shot Jennielee starts to feel woozy. She takes her last shot and smiles walking back to the table where the guys are. Just as she gets there Crazy In Love by Beyonce comes on. She smiles climbing on Rob's lap starting to give him a lap dance. Jared looks over at his twin. "Elee are you drunk?" She chuckles "Maybe a little Jarbear!" He laughs hearing the nickname she gave him when they were kids. "Yep she's definitely drunk! She only calls me that when she's drunk!" She smiles leaning into Rob beginning to make out with him. "Robbie come dance with me!" "Elee baby I don't think that's a good idea right now." She grinds herself into him and then pulls him on the dance floor with her. 

She smiles pushing her ass into him. He groans grabbing her waist pulling her closer to him. She continues to grind into him slowly feeling him start to grow in his tight jeans. She leans back into him and nips at his ear whispering "Robbie I'm not wearing any panties!"He groans sliding a hand up her skirt feeling her wet core. She lets out a soft moan loving the feeling of his hands on her. She's turned on by the fact that Rob is touching her with people so close to them. "Robbie I'm horny!" She turns in his arms and starts making out with him. He grips her ass and squeezes hard. Jennielee moans into his mouth. Rob slides his tongue in dancing with hers. He can taste the whiskey on her tongue. He pulls away still letting her grind against him "Elee baby you're drunk!" She only moans grabbing his semi erection causing him to moan in response. "So what if I'm drunk. I want you to fuck me right here Robbie!" He groans loving that she's this horny. "Baby were in the middle of a dance floor surrounded by a bunch of people!" She unzips his jeans and slides a hand into them then into his boxers and begins to stroke him as they continue to dance. Rob growls as Jennielee strokes him. "Robbie please! No one will even notice us baby! Fuck me please!" 

Rob growls pulling Elee to him. He looks around making sure no one is paying attention he pulls out his cock and lines it up with her core. He pulls her face to his making out with her as he shoves himself into her core. She moans into his mouth as he slowly pushes in and out of her. She nestles into his neck moaning into his ear. "MMMMM ROBBIE! Don't stop!" He growls to her "Baby i'm not gonna last long!" He thrusts once more before he cums deep inside her. She moans loving the feeling. He pulls out and Elee smiles at him. "I love you Robbie!" He smiles back at her. "I love you too Elee!"


	12. Con Day 3

Jennielee woke up in her bed the next morning with a massive headache. She grabs her head trying to remember how she got here. She looks over seeing Jared sitting up in his bed on his laptop. She goes to sit up and groans at the pain in her head. "Jar how did I get here! Last thing I remember I was dancing with Rob at the bar!"Jared looks over at her smirking. "My dear sweet Twin you got a little drunk last night and passed out so Rob carried you back and put you to bed!" She groans "That explains why my head is pounding!" He laughs throwing something at her. She catches it realizing its Ibuprofen. She opens the bottle getting out two and then reaches for a bottle of water on that is on her nightstand. She takes them and gets up heading to the bathroom bringing her phone with her. Just as she sets her phone on the counter it dings.

Rob: Hey my love! How are you feeling this morning?

Jennielee: UGH ROB! I feel horrible! What happened last night? Last thing I remember is we were dancing and then I woke up in my bed.

Rob doesn't respond right away.

Rob: Do you remember asking me to fuck you on the dance floor?

Jennielee stops and thinks Do I remember that! She racks her brain and as she thinks about it she remembers grinding against Rob on the dance floor and after that was a blur.

Jennielee: ROB??? Tell me I didn't?? Tell me we didn't???

Rob: I wish I could tell you that love! But you in fact did ask and we did do it! I tired to tell you no but you had your hand in my pants stroking me.

Jennielee: Ugh. I gotta go Rob! I've got to get ready for panel with You, Rich, Matt and Pellegrino this morning. Love you!

Rob: Okay baby! I'll see you in a little bit! Love you!

As Jennielee gets dressed and walks out the bathroom she sees a grinning Jensen sitting on her bed. "What are you grinning about Bitch?" His grin gets bigger before he says "Oh just talking to your twin about your fun on the dance floor last night!"She looks at Jensen then to Jared and then back to Jensen. Does he know! Does Jared know? Who else knows? Fuck why did I get drunk! As if reading her mind Jensen chuckles saying "Elee sweetie we all saw you and Rob fucking on the dance floor." Jared makes a gagging sound "Gross Jensen do you have to keep saying it! It was bad enough I saw it last night I don't want to keep seeing my twin sister get fucked in my head." Jensen laughs as Jennielee blushes and says "I've got to go I have panel with Rich, Rob, Matt and Pellegrino in about 45 minutes." Jensen smirks and says "Don't do anything I wouldn't Elee!" just as she walks out the door. She sighs as she walks to the elevator. She gets in hitting the ground floor hoping it goes all the way down. But she isn't so lucky. It stops on Rich and Rob's floor and when the door opens she's greeted by a smirking Richard and an annoyed Rob. Rob sees her and smiles immediately. "Good morning baby! How are you feeling?" She smiles back at him as he kisses her lightly on the lips. "I'm better I guess. Still hung over as hell but at least my head isn't pounding anymore!" Richard chuckles "So sweetness did you have fun with Rob on the dance floor last night!" Elee looks at Richard giving him a death stare.

"Richard Speight Jr you're a real ass you know that!" He only smirks bigger "Oh come on sweetness don't be that way. You know I'm only messing with ya." Rob can tell she getting angry so he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him. "Just ignore him baby that's what I've been doing all morning!" She smiles leaning back into Rob ignoring Richard. The elevator stops and opens and Rob and Jennielee walk out followed by Rich who's upset because neither of them will talk to him now. They walk into the greenroom seeing Matt and Pellegrino are already there. They both smile at Rob and Jennielee both saying "Good morning lovebirds."

After about 10 minutes one of their handlers comes in and leads them to the panel room. Richard and Rob grab a mic and Richard speaks into it saying "Good morning Chicago! How is everyone this morning?"The fans cheer loudly. "Let's give it up for Mr. Mark Pellegrino!" The fans scream as Mark runs on stage. "Next up is Ms. Jennielee Padalecki!" She takes a deep breath and runs onto the stage as the fans scream. "Ladies and gentlemen Mr. Matt Cohen!" The fans scream loudly as Matt runs out. "Up next is the one the only Rob Benedict!" Rob runs out the fans get louder. Rob grins saying "Everyone give it up for Richard Speight Jr!" Rich runs our on stage and the band plays one last cord as Matt jumps off the chair he's standing on with us all crouched around him. Someone screams I love you Richard. He smiles until Jennielee says "At least someone loves him." She smirks at Richard who's now staring at her. 

Rob speaks up "Okay you two be nice! So lets get started!" He points to the line of fans on one side of the room. The fan smiles saying "I love all of you but my question is for Rob!" Rob smiles as the fan continues talking. "So Rob I was wondering if you would ever date a fan?" Rob smiles looking at Jennielee then back to the fan. "Well I guess that depends on the situation and the fan." The fan smiles and walks off as Matt looks to the other side of the room. The next fan says "My question is for Jennielee. Who is your favorite archangel on the show?" Jennielee grins as Richard, Mark and Matt stare at her waiting on her answer and Rob just chuckles saying "Oh boy this should be interesting." Jennielee laughs she looks at each man as she talks about them "Well that's kinda of a hard question since each Archangel has unique and special qualities. I mean there's Michael the older brother who can be a hard ass but can also be sweet too. Then there's Lucifer who's mean but what most people don't know is he's a softy. And lastly there's Gabriel who's a real dick but also a lovable soul. I guess if I had to chose one it would be Luci!"Mark laughs "I knew you had a thing for me little one!" She laughs at Pellegrino using Lucifer's nickname for her. Matt and Rich look at her with sad eyes as the next fan comes up. "My question is for Rob and Jennielee! Is it true the two of you are a couple now? Jennielee and Rob look at one another unsure how to answer. Jennielee is the one who speaks. "Robbie and I aren't really sure what we are right now but know that we have admitted to each other we have feelings for one another." 

Fan after fan asks questions. One fan comes up and asks if we can all play Truth or Dare for a few minutes. Richard smirks saying "Sure I don't see why not! I'll go first! Elee Truth or Dare?" Jennielee stares at Richard for a moment before saying "Dare!" Richard gets an evil grin "I dare you to kiss Matt!" Rob looks at Richard giving him a death stare. Jennielee stares at Richard then looks at Rob then to Matt who's looking between the three of them. She turns to Richard "Rich are you serious?" He nods grinning. She looks at Rob who's pissed. She sighs walking to Matt and pulls his face to hers and kisses him on the lips quickly. She turns to Richard! "Richard Truth or Dare?" Dare Duh!" Jennielee smirks "I dare you to call Gen and tell her you love her!" Richard smiles as he pulls out his phone dialing Gen's number. It rings a few times and they all hear Gen's sweet voice and then Rich says "Gen I just wanted to let you know I love you!" Before she has time to answer he hangs up! They go back and forth for a while until the band comes out and Richard says "Okay guys I think that's all we have time for today!" 

They are walk off stage. Once their behind the curtain Rob grabs Richard's arm and very angerly asks "What the hell man!" Jennielee stands there watching as do Mark and Matt. Richard smirks and jokingly says "Come on Bobbo it was joke!" Rob's face gets red in anger as his voice gets louder. "So you think its funny to make my girlfriend kiss another man in front of me! Thanks Rich some fucking friend you are! Don't fucking talk to me right now!" Jennielee, Matt, and Mark just stand there in shock. Jennielee walks over to Rob touching his arm trying to calm him. He jumps and spins about to go off until he sees it's Jennielee and his face softens as she grabs his hand pulling him out the room. Once their outside the room she stops looking at Rob who is still riled up, his body still tense. She puts her hands on his face feeling his heated skin. She pulls his face down to hers and kisses his lips lightly before pulling away. She looks into his eyes "Robbie baby calm down! Don't get your self worked up over Richard's stupid ass! He's just mad because we won't talk to him and you know how he gets. He's your best friend and mine too. He didn't mean anything by making me kiss Matt. You know I love you baby and you know that Rich loves you too in his own strange way. " She feels his body relax as he pulls her close to him holding her close to him just needing to feel her body against his. He places his chin on the top of her head as she cuddles into his chest. After a few moments of holding her he softly whispers "I love you to Elee! I'm sorry I acted that way but it pissed me off that my best friend would do that. I may have overreacted a little." She pulls away looking up at him his eyes locking with his. "Robbie I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He sighs saying "I know but I'm not doing it right now. Let him think I'm mad at him for a little while. So baby what was up with you wanting me to fuck you on the dance floor last night?" Jennielee looks up at Rob giving him a face. He chuckles "I'm not complaining baby. It was hot as hell!" She kisses him lightly "I was drunk Robbie! Don't expect that all the time!" Rob smirks "I'll have to get you drunk more often!" She punches him in the gut. He laughs "I'm only joking baby."


	13. Forgive Me...Forgive Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know karaoke takes place on Friday night but I wanted to make it on Sunday.

Rob pulled Elee to him kissing her deeply. He leans his forehead against hers, "What would I do without you baby!" Jennielee smiles pulling Rob's face down to hers kisses him as she runs her fingers through his hair pulling lightly. Rob groans pulling Jennielee closer to him. "Elee baby we shouldn't! I need to meet Matt and get things set up for karaoke. Jennielee sighs. She grabs his crotch. "But Robbie you know you can't resist me" She nips at his ear making him groan. He grabs her ass as Matt walks up saying "Hey you two go get a room." He laughs as Rob pulls away and Jennielee whimpers. "Rob you ready to go get stuff done for tonight!" Rob nods turning back to Jennielee and giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later baby!" He turns and walks off with Matt. 

Jennielee sighs watching Rob and Matt walk off. She's so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Pellegrino walk up behind her until he whispers "Penny for your thoughts little one!" in her ear causing her to jump! "Marky you're such a jerk!" He groans at her calling him Marky! "How many times do I have to say Eels don't call me Marky!" She grins, "I'll quit calling you Marky when you quit calling me Eels!"He gives her his devilish grin "Oh come on Eels that's not fair!" She smiles "So Marky what are you doing for the next hour and a half until karaoke?" He sticks his tongue out at her. "Nothing I was about to head back to my room to chill. Wanna come?" She grins, "Thanks but no thanks. I think I'm gonna go back to my room and get some sleep." He chuckles. "Awe does my little one need beauty sleep!" She glares at him before laughing. "Yes Luci your little one does. Your Daddy has worn me out these past few days!" Mark makes gagging noises. "Gross Little One I didn't need to know what you and Dad do!" They both laugh hard as Jennielee says "I really do want to go get some sleep Mark. I really am exhausted!" Mark smiles hugging her saying "Okay my sweet Eels I'll see later. Sweet dreams little one!" "Thanks Luci! Bye!" She walks to the elevator as the doors close her phone rings. She looks down seeing it's Rich. She debates whether or not to answer. She sighs answering. "Hey Richard!" He sighs hearing her call him Richard. "Sugar are you mad with me to?" She chuckles at him calling her sugar. He usually only does when he's upset or he knows she's upset with him. Usually he calls her Elee or Sweetness. "No you great big bag of Dicks I'm not mad at you just upset and hurt Rich! I mean what did you think was gonna happen when you dared me to kiss Matt in front of Rob and all the fans! You know Rob's jealous of him." Rich sighs again. "I guess I wasn't thinking. I was upset that the two you weren't talking to me so i wanted to try again make you both talk to me. I my plan backfired. Rob's pretty pissed with me isn't he!" 

Jennielee chuckles as the elevator doors open. "Rich I'm about to be in my room come up and we can talk in person." "Okay Sweetness I'll be there shortly." They hang up as Elee gets her door and unlocks it. She pulls off her jeans and just as she's pulling on some shorts there's a knock on the door and she hears Rich's voice "Sweetness?" She pulls off her shirt yelling "Just a minute Rich I'm getting dressed." She grabs Rob's shirt pulling it over her head as she answers the door. As she opens the door Richard is staring at her with his amber whiskey eyes. She can see the sadness and hurt behind them. She feels bad for him. She pulls him to her hugging him tightly. "Rich you know I still love you but you're a Dick sometimes! How Jaci puts up with you all the time i'll never know!" He grins squeezing her tightly "I know I am Elee! I'm so sorry! Guess it's just my good looks and my amazing sex drive!" She punches him in the gut. "Ewwww Richie TMI!!! I don't want to imagine that!!! " He laughs hard before saying "So does this mean you forgive me for being a dick sweetness?" She pulls away pulling him in the room. "Rich I forgave you almost immediately after it happened. It's Rob who is still angry. Rich you made your best friends girlfriend who also happens to be your best friend kiss another man in front of him. He's hurt Rich! He feels like his best friend betrayed him." Rich looks down. " Elee I fucked up I know. If I could take back the dare I would. As soon as it came out my mouth I regretted saying it." Jennielee grabs Rich's hand "Richard he'll forgive you just give him time. Like I said he feels hurt and betrayed." Rich sits there still sad. Jennielee smiles "Richard Speight Jr you better smile and quit being sad or else!" He looks up with a smirk "Or what sweetness?" Jennielee giggles. She attacks Richard knocking on to the bed and begins tickling his sides causing him to laugh. "Okay Elee stop now!!" She smiles letting him back up. 

She gets up and Richard grabs her waist pulling her back down and begins tickling her as her phone rings in her pocket. She pulls it out seeing it's Rob. She answers through giggles "Hey....Robbie!" Rob chuckles "What's so funny baby?" Richard stops tickling her when he realizes it's Rob. He freezes. Elee looks at him smiling. "Nothing just talking with Rich. He came up to apologize. He was looking for you." Rob's silent for a moment until Jennielee says something. "Robbie you still there baby?" She hears him sigh "Yeah I'm hear Elee I'm headed to your room right now. I'm almost to your door. I'll see you in a minute!" Before she can say anything Rob hangs up she looks at her phone and then up to Richard who's looking at her confused. Just as she is about to say something there's a knock on the door. She walks over answering to see Rob standing there with an expression she's never seen on his face before. He's not looking at her though. He's staring past her at Richard who hasn't moved an inch. Jennielee watches Rob as he walks in the door walking past her and over to Richard and punches him square in the jaw! Jennielee shrieks "ROB!!" She starts to run to Richard who's on the floor holding his jaw but he holds up a hand saying "No Elee it's fine! I deserved that!" Rob looks at Jennielee for the first time since she opened the door and when he does it scares her. There is so much anger in his eyes. Anger she's never seen before. 

He sees the fear in her eyes and his expression softens as he looks back at Rich then back to her. He offers Richard a hand to help him up. Rich looks at him for a moment before taking it as Rob pulls him to his feet. "Look Rich man I'm sorry about the way I acted after the panel and I'm sorry about the jaw. It just pissed me off man. Your my best friend and I never thought you make Elee kiss someone in front of me man. You know how much I love her man. You've always known even before I did and then when I called her and she said you were up with her I got even more angry. Man I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Richard looks at Rob. "Bobbo man you have nothing to apologize for. You have every right to be mad at me. I'm the one that needs to apologize to you. Rob man I never meant to hurt you man. Can you forgive me Bobbo!" Rob stares at Rich for a moment as if thinking and then grins at his best friend. "Of course I forgive you man!" Rob holds out his hand for Richard to shake. He takes it and shakes as he pulls Rob in for a bro hug. Jennielee smiles. "Yay my boys made up!" Rob pulls her to them pulling her in between her and Richard as the squeeze her tightly she giggles! "Guys I can't breathe!" Richard lets go as Rob still holds her tightly kissing her neck causing her to moan. Richard makes a sick face. "Come on you two!" Rob laughs letting her go. Jennielee turns looking at Richard seeing that his jaw is a little swollen. She touches it causing him wince and pull back a little. "Sorry about that man. You okay?" Richard smirks saying "I'll survive! It'll be a fun story to tell the boys when i get home. Can you imagine! Hey dad what happened to your jaw. Oh nothing just Uncle Rob got pissed at me about something so he punched me in the jaw!" They all bust out laughing. Jennielee yawns causing Richard and Rob laugh. Rich pulls her him and hugs her. "I'll leave so you can get your beauty sleep sweetness."She smiles as Rob shakes Rich's hand as he walks to the door. Rob walks with him talking with him at the door. Jennielee stares at Rob's ass in his tight jeans. She feels her core heat up and grow wet. She smiles walking up behind him snaking her arms around him as she breathes into his neck. She bites lightly at his ear as she grabs his dick through his jeans not caring that Rich is standing there. Rob groans as Rich chuckles. Rob mumbles "Elee baby what are you doing?"Richard watches grinning. "I think she's horny Bobbo! I'll get going so you can satisfy her." He winks at the two of you before turning at walking down the hallway. 

Rob stands there enjoying Jennielee kissing his neck and rubbing him through his jeans. She lets out a moan as his cock begins to grow. She groans into his ear causing him to shiver "Robbie that was so sexy!" He turns in her arms pulling her face to his as he grabs her ass. "What was my horny girl!" She sucks on his lip as he pulls her closer. She groans feeling his hard cock push against her stomach. "You punching Rich!" He pulls away noticing for the first time that she is wearing his shirt. "Elee your so sexy in my clothes! But you're even sexier with no clothes on!" He pulls off the shirt pulling her back to him as his hands run across her bare skin he lightly pecks at her neck causing goosebumps to form all over her body. "Robbie!" She moans his name. He smirks loving what he does to her. Loving that he can make her moan and scream his name with the simplest touch. He kisses down her neck to her collarbone sucking hard causing a bruise to form. He slides one of his hands up her thigh stopping right at the edge of her aching core. The other reaches around her back undoing her bra letting it fall to the floor. He slides his other hand into her shorts finding her clit he rubs. "ROB OH GOD! He grins pulling out his hand causing her to whimper. He chuckles pulling her tight shorts down with her panties loving that he has to wiggle them to get them off her hips. She steps out of them kicking them across the room. Once she's naked he steps back taking in the beautiful women before him. His eyes scan her beautiful body. As he stares at her she starts to feel insure and starts trying to cover herself with her arms. Rob notices "Baby you're beautiful don't ever think your not. I love ever inch of your body." He moves toward with lust and desire in his sky blue eyes. She smiles backing away teasing him. He stops watching her as she backs up to her bed laying down she spreads her legs causing Rob to let out a low growl. "You like what you see Benedict!" He smirks, "You have no idea baby. All I can think about is burying my cock deep inside that tight pink pussy of yours." She smiles sliding a finger across her now soaking wet core moaning as she rubs her clit. "You mean this one Robbie! You wanna fuck me baby! Do you to make me scream your name until I cum all over your hard cock?" As she finishes her sentence she pushes two fingers into her aching core. Robs now dark blue eyes watch her every move enjoying the show. She smiles noticing the bulge in his jeans and she moans fingering herself harder. "Robbie are you just going to stand there or are you gonna come help me!"

He grins moving toward her just as he about to get onto the bed with her. She puts her foot to his chest stopping him. He looks at her as his hands run down her leg causing her to moan. "Clothes off Benedict!" He grins "If you keep calling me Benedict your gonna get it!" He pulls off his clothes in few minutes. Jennielee moans at the sight of him naked before her. "Is that a promise Benedict!" He smirks, "That's it come here." She squeals trying to get away from him but he grabs her arms pinning her down underneath him. She feels his hard cock poking at her aching core she groans trying to push hips upwards to get some friction. He smiles into her neck pulling away. "Robbie Please!" He laughs "So now I'm Robbie? What happened to Mr. Benedict huh baby?" Elee squirms under him needing releaf soon. "Robert Patrick Benedict stop teasing me! I need you!" He laughs as he thrusts hard into her.


End file.
